Red Robin Rising
by AJRedRobin
Summary: Tim's love life hits a snag when he has to attend the cotillion, the dance where high society's teens are considered eligible to date. Not only that, when he is sent to Europe to meet with Wayne Enterprise business partners to gain support for his Wayne Foundation Neon Knights Project, Tim is presumed dead when the plane he was on suddenly explodes and dives into the Atlantic.
1. Punishment, Protests, And Test Result

A/N: Tim's love life hits a snag when he has to attend the cotillion, the dance where high society's teens are considered eligible to date. Not only that, when he is sent to Europe to meet with Wayne Enterprise business partners to gain support for his Wayne Foundation Neon Knights Project, Tim is presumed dead when the plane he was on suddenly explodes and dives into the Atlantic Ocean.

Red Robin Rising

by

AJRedRobin and JasonToddLover

Part 1: Punishment, Protests, And Test Results

It was a week after the incident with the soul eaters. Tim's health had improved considerably with Samantha's help and yet, the Wayne household was experiencing some tension.

"Aw come on, Bruce!" Tim argued. "I've got to get back in shape!"

"Tim, this is the third time you've been caught," Bruce said, sternly. "You were shot on patrol last month. Devlin kidnapped you and damaged the soft tissue of your hip. You had an infection that took two weeks to go away. Alfred had to drain that wound twice. Not to mention you almost died fighting a bunch of soul eaters. Alfred's not cleared you for any exercise or patrol until he's satisfied. So, upstairs young man. If you do not listen to reason, I will have to ground you further."

"Yes, Sir," Tim said, dejected.

Tim drug is feet back up the stone steps to the main part of the manor. As he exited the clock, Tim was startled when he heard a voice come from the other side.

"Got caught again, Drake?"

"Eeep," Tim started then scowled. "Yeah, and I bet you told him, too."

"I didn't have to. You left the clock open."

Tim cringed. "I just wanted to get a little exercise in."

"You know how Alfred is. He won't clear you until you've gained back the weight you lost."

'It's been a week since those soul eaters," Tim argued. "I need to turn the fat I'm gaining into muscle."

"Don't tell me, tell that to Pennyworth."

"All right, enough." Bruce came up behind Tim and Damian. "Damian, don't you have some place to be?"

"It's a school holiday, Father," Damian stated.

"Go do something anyway. Smirking at your brother getting into trouble isn't helping matters."

"Yes, Father," Damian stated, then left Tim standing in the hallway outside the clock.

Tim watched as his father reset the mechanism, then turned away as Bruce turned toward him once more.

"Tim, you know the rules."

"I'm tired of following the rules," Tim grumbled.

"What was that?" Bruce asked. He heard Tim, but wanted to give his third son a chance to retract the statement.

"I'm . . . I'm bored," Tim said instead when he got a look at Bruce's face.

"If you are bored I can give you things to do."

Tim shuffled his feet. He was thinking that Bruce would send him to Alfred. That meant he was in deep trouble. Alfred usually dolled out certain punishments, one of them being polishing the silver. 'Please don't let it be that,' Tim thought. 'I already did it this week when Alfred caught me lifting weights.'

"I think I have something else in mind, but it's going to take your full attention. I heard from Lucius while I was gone that you were instrumental in creating a means to get kids into thinking about doing something constructive other than joining a gang."

"What?" Tim could not believe his ears. He thought Bruce was going to punish him. Instead, Bruce wanted to know about his program?

"You heard me," Bruce reiterated. "Tell me about your program that you started."

"Well, I had this idea about trying to keep kids out of gangs."

"Go on."

"The group name would be called Neon Knights and I wanted to have a program where the kids could become sort of protectors of younger kids. They could get training, become like a big brother to a younger kid who might be at risk. They could have their own hangout where there could be mentors to help kids with their homework, have a place to go if parents aren't at home. And it could also be for kids who wanted to leave gang life. They could get counseling."

"Tim, that is an admirable idea, but how will you pull it off?" Bruce asked.

"Um . . . I was thinking it could be part of the Wayne Foundation. There could be a youth board member."

"The Foundation doesn't really have anything like that for teen boys. The closest Gotham City has, unfortunately, is the detention center. Some of the Foundation members don't think boys are worth the effort. They did something similar for girls, thinking that they would be more receptive to turning their lives around. Dick can tell you about a girl he knew in high school, Susie. She got into trouble with the Joker."

"Dick told me about that," Tim replied. "He also told me that it was Ra's Al Ghul who kidnapped him. He didn't know at the time. And Susie thought she was playing a trick on him."

"He did?" Bruce questioned.

"Yeah, when I would visit him in Bludhaven and we would . . . um hop trains."

"Ah, the balance training," Bruce understood. "Anyway, this project of yours, how are you planning on funding it?"

"Well, I hadn't really thought that far," Tim explained.

"There may be something I can come up with, a list of possible contributors," Bruce suggested. "But you will have to visit them personally. I have a few European contacts as well, though I don't know if they would be interested in this kind of group because it is primarily in Gotham."

"It doesn't have to be. I can expand the program where there could be European chapters, including other US chapters, too, like in Metropolis, Central City, Star City," Tim added.

"Tell you what, write up a proposal and put it on my desk. I will look it over. If I like what I see, I'll send it over to the Foundation Board and have them look it over as well."

"Thanks, Bruce."

"Don't thank me yet," Bruce said. "This will take a lot of work. Have you even written a proposal?"

"Um, I'm working on it," Tim said, shyly.

"You've never worked on a proposal before."

"Um, no."

"Come to the office and you can speak to Lucius. He'll help you with the language."

"Okay."

"Now, about your work out."

Tim looked down at the floor, sighing. He thought Bruce had forgotten all about that. He probably was still going to punish him for sneaking down into the cave. How was he going to get back in shape if he couldn't work out? Sammie somehow healed his wound, at least partially. She also gave him back his energy. Alfred was stuffing so much food down him to help him regain the weight that he lost from those soul eaters he was feeling like a stuffed turkey.

"I'll talk to Alfred and see if he can allow you to do a light workout. You are still under weight."

"I know. He keeps feeding me protein shakes to help me gain weight."

"Don't worry, you'll gain that muscle back soon enough. Where is Samantha?"

"She had her tests today," Tim answered.

"Speaking of," Bruce handed Tim an envelope. "I believe this came from the testing board."

"My grades!" Tim was excited to learn if he passed. He wanted to so much. The last test proved to be harder than he thought it might be. It took him the full three hours to go over every question to make sure he answered them correctly. Some of them were tricky. Tim ripped open the envelope and read the contents, his eyes growing wide. A large wide grin appeared on his face.

"Well?" Bruce questioned.

"I DID IT! . . . I DID IT!" Tim shouted at the top of his lungs.

"What's all the excitement?" Dick came in pushing Barbara's wheelchair. They had just gotten back from the movie they wanted to see.

"I did it! I am officially out of high school!" Tim exclaimed.

"That's fantastic!" Dick said. He grabbed Tim and threw him up in the air like a little kid. "My little brother is a graduate!"

"Dick, put me down!"

"Hey we need to celebrate!"

"Celebrate later," Bruce said. "I need you and Jason to patrol."

"You coming, Babs?" Dick winked.

"Sorry, Man Wonder. I've got other duties. I'll be at the clock tower." Barbara rolled her wheelchair out the door and headed back to her special van.

Bruce watched the couple part. He could tell that Barbara was still harboring some resentment when patrol was mentioned. He knew she wanted to be out there just as badly, but her legs were still far too weak to fully hold her weight despite the fact Samantha had healed her. She was improving each day, but it was taking longer than Barbara anticipated. Not only that, the evidence that she was pregnant was beginning to show, like her snappish mood. Bruce was sure she was worried that he father would soon find out and what he would say.

"What's eating her?" Tim asked.

"The usual," Dick answered. "We had a nice time at the movies, but every time patrol is mentioned . . . "

"Oh yeah," Tim stated. Tim could sense the small damper that had fallen over the impromptu celebration.

"That's not going to stop us from celebrating," Dick announced. "Come on, let's find Jason and Damian and we'll take you out for ice cream."

"Don't you think I'm a little too old for that?"

"Can't big brother treat his little brother to an ice cream?" Dick pouted.

"Oh all right," Tim reluctantly agreed, but not too reluctantly. He was secretly pleased and looking forward to the event.

"Ice cream will have to wait," Bruce stated. "Besides, it's too close to dinner. Samantha should be returning after taking one of her exams. And Jason should be coming back with Sasha after seeing Leslie about her pregnancy. Now, go wash up."

"Yes, sir," Dick and Tim said together, both saluting their father.

"Come on Timmy. I'll carry you upstairs." Dick picked up his baby brother and started to walk up the stairs.

"I can walk you know," Tim protested, but Dick wasn't listening, so Tim just shrugged his shoulders and sighed as Dick carried him to the second floor.

Continues with Part 2: Sometimes Babies Come In Twos


	2. Sometimes Babies Come in Twos

A/N: Tim's love life hits a snag when he has to attend the cotillion, the dance where society's teens are now eligible to date. Not only that, when he is sent to Europe to meet with Wayne Enterprise business partners to gain support for his Wayne Foundation Neon Knights Project, Tim is presumed dead when the plane he was on suddenly explodes and dives into the Atlantic Ocean.

Red Robin Rising

by

AJRedRobin and JasonToddLover

Part 2: Sometimes Babies Come in Twos

Dr. Leslie examined Sasha. She was astounded that Sasha was pregnant again so soon after losing her first. This time, she was carrying twins. She found two strong heartbeats as she used the ultrasound wand on Sasha's belly. Jason was holding Sasha's hand.

"Doc, is that . . . "

"Yes, Jason," Dr. Leslie answered. There are two distinct heartbeats."

"Twins, we're having twins."

"Can you tell what sex they are?"

"Not yet Sasha. They are still developing."

"Oh man . . ."

"You know you're going to have to be very careful from now on. You just suffered a miscarriage several weeks ago. I thought you would have waited."

"I didn't want to," Sasha said. "I don't know why. It just felt right."

"Well your body is in a delicate state. You don't want to lose these new children. So, I recommend bed rest for at least two weeks just to make sure these fetus are strong and have taken hold properly."

"You hear that Sasha? No jumping off rooftops or fighting succubae." Jason chided.

"Oh Jason, you won't let me have any fun," Sasha gave a fake pout.

"And no sex at this point. Sasha's body needs to heal."

It was Jason's turn to pout.

Dr. Leslie Tompkins chuckled. "You'll be able to return to your activities soon enough. Why don't you take your wife and tell your family the good news." Dr. Leslie left to give Sasha privacy to dress.

Jason cringed at first. He needed to rectify that situation. They hadn't even had time to plan a wedding since Tim had been returned from Devlin's grasp. He stood in for Dick and even for Bruce a few times when Tim's infection took a bad turn at one point. They had to put Tim in a bath to cool him down and Alfred had to drain the infection from Tim's wound, twice. They took turns sitting by Tim's bedside. It was only the last week that Tim recovered. Jason caught him sneaking down to the cave to exercise before he was ready to. Dick practically tied him to the bed. Jason couldn't help keep an eye on Tim because he had to take Sasha to see Dr. Leslie.

'I hope Tim didn't try to sneak down to the cave again,' Jason thought. 'I'll tie him to his computer chair if he did.'

"Jason," Sasha got Jason's attention. "You zoned out there for a moment."

"I think we need to get married," Jason blurted out.

"We are going to get married."

"No, I mean right now, today."

"Jason, you know Samantha has been helping me with wedding preparations," Sasha said.

'I know, but I can't wait. We can have a reception afterwards."

"Samantha and your brothers will be very disappointed. What brought this on?"

Jason did not want to tell her at first.

"Come on Jay, what's bothering you," Sasha coaxed.

"The doc called you my wife," Jason said.

"So," Sasha stated. "I'm going to be your wife."

"I know, I just don't want . . . "

"Don't want what?" Sasha pulled on her clothes and Jason guided her out the door and paid the doctor's bill at the checkout.

"I don't want a big wedding," Jason mumbled. "Please, can't we just go somewhere and just get married."

Sasha stared at her fiancé. "Jason, why didn't you say something earlier. Most of the preparations have been done."

"I don't know," Jason shuffled his feet. "I guess it never bothered me before."

"The invitations were mailed last month and we're getting RSVP's back. The dates been set." Sasha started to tear up.

"Oh, honey," Jason pulled Sasha into is arms. "All right, we'll have the wedding just as you planned."

"Thank you," Sasha hugged Jason. "Now can you do one thing for me."

"Just one thing?" Jason teased. "Okay, what is it?"

"I've got a craving for ice cream and egg drop soup."

"You want to go to our favorite Chinese place?"

"No, I just want egg drop soup and ice cream."

Jason shook his head. "Okay, I'll get you egg drop soup and ice cream." Jason drove to their favorite Chinese take-out and ordered two egg drop soups to go and then drove to the store and picked up a carton of mint chocolate chip ice cream. He knew it was Sasha's favorite. He then drove her back to the apartment she was staying in.

"You know you can come live at the Manor," Jason said.

"Not until we are married," Sasha insisted. "You may have gotten me knocked up Jason Todd, but I will not live in sin with you."

"Alfred can open up a guest room for you."

"Sorry, Mr. Todd," Sasha shook her head as she took a spoonful of mint chocolate chip ice cream, then dipped it into the egg drop soup. "You cannot entice me. What would your father say?"

"I think he already knows," Jason looked at Sasha strangely as she took another spoonful of ice cream and once again dipped it into the soup and ate it. "Um does that really taste good?"

"Of course. Do you want to taste?"

"Um, no thanks. I'll just stick with my soup."

They each finished their meal then Jason gave out a long pain-filled sigh. Sasha looked real sexy just now and he couldn't do anything about it. He was having a hard time concentrating. "I think I better go. The doctor wants you to get some rest."

Sasha's head was already nodding off from the light meal they just consumed. He decided to move her to the bedroom so she could nap. Bruce would be expecting to hear some news, including Golden Boy. He was nosier than Bruce, but Jason didn't feel like going back to the Manor just yet. He needed to check on his territory. He heard rumors that someone was trying to fill his spot and he needed to collect on what he was owed. Even though he promised Bruce he wouldn't get involved in the trade any more. He wanted to be sure no one was selling to kids, again.

Besides, he still wanted to get back at Black Mask for almost killing his . . . For almost killing the replacement four months ago. Sufficient time had passed that when he would make his hit, Jason hoped it would be strong enough that Black Mask would get the message and leave them alone.

Jason made his way back to his own safe house and changed into his leather jacket and red hood. He avoided wearing the Kevlar shirt with the red bat on it right now. He then went out to find the one snitch he was guaranteed to get the information he needed.

Continues with Part 3


	3. Sick of the Fighting

A/N: Tim's love life hits a snag when he has to attend the cotillion, the dance where society's teens are now eligible to date. Not only that, when he is sent to Europe to meet with Wayne Enterprise business partners to gain support for his Wayne Foundation Neon Knights Project, Tim is presumed dead when the plane he was on suddenly explodes and nose dives into the Atlantic Ocean.

Red Robin Rising

by

AJ

Part 3: Sick of the Fighting

Samantha Clark did not feel well. It had been that way now for a few days. Food didn't appeal to her either; at least not what Alfred had been serving lately. There wasn't enough meat for her tastes. Plus, the fights at the Manor were getting on her nerves. She tried to concentrate on her studies, but it was no use.

"You don't know what you're talking about, Drake!"

"I do so know!"

"No, you don't!"

"You're wrong! Dick was the one who told me!"

"I'll kill Grayson!"

"You lay a hand on my brother . . . "

"Or what!"

~#CRASH#~

"ENOUGH!" Bruce's voice boomed. "Both of you, to my office! Now!"

Samantha never heard Bruce yell like that before. Samantha hugged her body. She didn't know what was wrong. The ritual she tried to perform wasn't doing any good. She still felt lousy. She didn't care right now. She just needed some peace and quiet. There had been too much excitement since she arrived at the Manor a little more than six weeks ago. Devlin almost killing Tim, that succubus that Tim had mentioned coming back to try and kill her. If it had not been for Tim and Dick, she would be dead. The fight had set Tim back in his healing from the gunshot would, but somehow Tim and Dick had stopped her by using their auras to form weapons. They had destroyed her completely. Samantha remembered that day.

' _I was alone at the Manor. Alfred had gone out to run errands. Bruce was at work. Jason and Sasha weren't there and Damian was at school. Dick and Tim were out doing something, but I couldn't remember what when I felt something, a presence . . . '_

" _So, you are my replacement," a silky voice said. "You think Tim loves you more than he does me?"_

" _Who are you?" Samantha called out._

" _I'm Adriana. Timmy's girlfriend."_

" _You can't be her."_

" _I am and I intend to get him back."_

" _You're not real, you're dead!"_

 _Adriana struck Samantha across the face._

" _Ahhh!" Samantha cried out in surprise. She placed a hand on her cheek and pulled it away and saw blood. The woman had scratched her with her nails._

" _I am very real," Adriana stated. "And no one takes my Timmy away from me."_

" _You . . . You almost killed him," Samantha argued._

" _That's immaterial. Now, I'm going to kill you."_

 _Samantha dashed through the Manor trying to avoid the succubus._

" _There is nowhere you can hide from me."_

 _The Succubus used her energy to slam Samantha against a nearby wall. Samantha was nearly knocked out and barely got to her feet in time when Adriana threw a large vase at her. The vase smashed against the wall and floor right in the place that Samantha had vacated. The succubus threw other objects at Samantha and hit her right arm, snapping it in two. The pain blinded her. Adriana cornered Samantha and was about to drain her of her life force when something slammed into her, a force of heat and fire she hadn't felt before. She turned to see Timothy standing in the hall._

" _Let her go!" Tim shouted._

" _Timmy my love," Adriana cooed._

" _You are not my love!"_

 _Samantha wasn't sure of what happened after that. It was as if Tim's aura had risen up like the red bird of her dreams and tore Adriana apart. The red bird also had a blue companion, a blue owl with golden eyes that helped to destroy the succubus once and for all. At first Samantha thought she dreamed it, but her broken arm lie testimony that it was not a dream. She remembered Tim collapsed after that and Dick catching him so he would not hit the floor. She must have passed out at that point. She remembered waking up in her room with a cast on her arm and a concerned Dick Grayson staring at her. Tim was also lying beside her._

" _Dick?"_

" _I've been waiting for you to wake up," Dick said. "I wanted to ask you a question."_

" _What is it?"_

" _What just happened to us?"_

" _I'm not sure," Samantha answered truthfully._

" _Tim . . . " Dick was at a loss for words._

" _It's all right, Dick." Samantha stated. She checked Tim over and smiled. "He's okay. He just used a lot more of his aura than he probably intended. He'll be okay. He just needs rest."_

" _What does it all mean?" And my aura, that bird with golden eyes."_

" _Like I said, I'm not sure. It's all new to me as well."_

" _You'll fill me in when you know,' Dick said._

" _I will, when I can meditate on it," Samantha answered._

" _Fair enough."_

' _The rest of that day was kind of a blur,' Samantha thought. 'I think I tried to heal my arm, but my energy was low. I hadn't been able to do the full moon ritual for Mother Earth.'_

This month was an unusual one. She would be able to perform the ritual because there was going to be a second full moon. 'But I need some peace and quiet. And this place is so cold.'

The weather had not changed much and Samantha was not used to the colder climate yet. There had been a few warm days earlier but the colder winds and even snow had returned. Spring was late and everyone was getting on each other's nerves.

'I need a place where I can find some peace. I need to touch the ground, but it's still shrouded in snow.'

Samantha jumped when she heard Tim's bedroom door slam. Tim usually didn't slam his door like that.

/Tim is everything all right?/ Samantha attempted to communicate with her aura through a link she had established with him when Devlin tried to murder him.

/Bruce just grounded me for fighting with Damian./

/I heard the crash./

/I knocked over a vase. Alfred's probably going to kill me, too./

/What was the argument about?/

/It was stupid./

/Tim, I . . . I need some peace from everything. I'm afraid . . . . It's . . . It's making me sick./

/Sammie?/

Samantha heard Tim's door open and the next thing she heard was Tim knocking on her door. She went to open it and Tim was standing there with a concerned look on his face.

"Sammie, you look pale. Are you all right?"

"No, I'm not all right. It's all this fighting. It's the third time this week. I . . . I can't stand it Tim."

"I'm sorry Sammie. It's this weather. We haven't been able to get out of the Manor in days. It feels like a lifetime. Even in Gotham they shut everything down. They haven't seen so much snow since Mr. Freeze . . . "

Sammie watched as Tim's face lit up. "What is it?"

"I'll be right back."

Sammie watched Tim leave. Where was he going? And who was Mr. Freeze?

Continues with Part 4


	4. Weather Issues and Keeping Secrets

A/N: Tim's love life hits a snag when he has to attend the cotillion, the dance where society's teens are now eligible to date. Not only that, when he is sent to Europe to meet with Wayne Enterprise business partners to gain support for his Wayne Foundation Neon Knights Project, Tim is presumed dead when the plane he was on suddenly explodes and nose dives into the Atlantic Ocean.

Red Robin Rising

by

AJ

Part 4: Weather Issues and Keeping Secrets

Tim rushed down to the cave. He wanted to check out a hypothesis that was forming in his mind. What if this weather wasn't natural? He went over to the computer and typed in the name of the person he wanted to check out.

'Damn,' Tim thought. 'He's locked up in Arkham. Well there goes that hypothesis. Looks like we're just having a late spring this year.'

"Drake, aren't you supposed to be upstairs?"

"I'm checking on something," Tim stated. "Even Captain Cold was in jail, but he's Flash's old enemy.'

"You can do it upstairs."

"No I can't and you're not 'Father' Demon Spawn," Tim stated. "Go bug someone else."

"Don't call me that."

"Well, you are the Demon Head's grandson," Tim countered. "I'm just stating what's true."

"I don't know why Father ever adopted you."

"That's none of your business."

"I bet he did it because he pitied you."

"You're trying my patience."

"What are you going to do, Drake?" Damian came closer, his face inches from Tim's.

Tim suddenly brought up his fist, hitting Damian in the chin with an uppercut. "Stay out of my face, brat."

Damian rubbed his chin. "You're not as sickly as you pretend to be."

"I'm not, but don't tell that to Alfred." Then suspicion filled Tim's mind. "Why are you trying to get a rise out of me?"

"I'm bored," Damian confessed.

"You're bored. So, you decided to pick a fight with me."

"Well, yeah. And you've been complaining at not getting in some exercise."

"You know if 'Father' hears us fighting again, he could ground us from patrol."

"What are you doing down here," Damian questioned. "You didn't really answer my question."

"Checking on the weather," Tim replied.

"You could do that upstairs."

"Not if it's not natural."

Tim's statement got Damian curious. "You think it's not?"

"I did until I found out the only person who could have caused it is in Arkham."

"You're a lot smarter than you look."

"Gee thanks."

"I mean it, Drake. Sometimes you come up with ideas that others might not think of. You're wrong, but the idea does have merit."

"If it was Freeze at least we wouldn't be bored any more. We could go after him."

"You mean, Grayson, Todd, Father, and I could go after him. You're still benched."

"Don't remind me. How in the hell am I supposed to get un-benched."

"That never stopped me," Damian crowed.

"Only because the only one you listened to is Father, but Alfred is the doctor. He knows what he's talking about."

"Pennyworth doesn't know everything."

"Don't let him hear you say that," a third voice came into the conversation.

"Grayson, what are you doing here?"

"Looking for birdie," Dick said. "Your girlfriend is looking for you. You better get upstairs before she finds this place."

"Um . . . She kind of already has," Tim said.

"Tim, you didn't," Dick was shocked at the fact that Tim would reveal something as crucial as that.

"I didn't have to. You practically revealed it yourself when you shouted at me before Devlin re-kidnapped me from the Manor."

"Oh sh . . ." Dick closed his eyes at the near blunder that he had caused. "So what did you tell her?"

"I told her I do neighborhood watch."

"And what about Batman?"

"That was a little harder to explain," Tim said. "Look, we're going to have to tell her sooner or later. I'm going to marry her."

"Wait, you asked her to marry you?" Damian questioned.

"Yeah," Tim said.

"What if it doesn't work out? Not only that you're too young yet."

"I can marry her when I'm 17," Tim argued. "She has a right to know about my other life. I'm her red bird, remember."

"If you tell her that means she'll learn about us as well," Damian argued back. "And you have no right to reveal our secret identities."

"Damian's right," Dick said. "You tell her about Red Robin you'll compromise the rest of our identities."

"Dick you haven't been listening," Tim explained. "She already knows or at least suspects."

"How?"

"Ask her," Tim said. "She learned the first week we returned home from the Bahamas."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because it would have been pointless and you would be doing what you're doing right now. Chewing me out." Tim headed back up to the main part of the Manor as his brother's followed him. "Anyway, since we're stuck here, want to go out and have a snowball fight? I need to burn off some of this energy that Alfred won't let me."

"I want to know how she found out," Damian stated. "Confess Drake, you told Mother."

"Mother!? Since when is Sammie, your mother? And I did not tell her, but Dick did yell at me. And he did mention patrolling and Batman loud enough for her to hear."

"You didn't tell her you're on neighborhood watch," Dick stated.

"I tried to, but she didn't believe me," Tim said. "It was hard enough trying to come up with a plausible story about Batman taking me to a cave. Look, she knows or at least she suspects something is up with us every time we disappear from dinner. We're not going to be able to hide it much longer."

"Hide what from me much longer?" Samantha said as the three of them emerged from the grandfather clock as it closed.

The three brothers stared at Samantha with blank faces. Tim was the first to break the silence.

"Oh boy, we're in trouble."

Continues with Part 5


	5. Who Needs To Know

A/N: Tim's love life hits a snag when he has to attend the cotillion, the dance where society's teens are now eligible to date. Not only that, when he is sent to Europe to meet with Wayne Enterprise business partners to gain support for his Wayne Foundation Neon Knights Project, Tim is presumed dead when the plane he was on suddenly explodes and nose dives into the Atlantic Ocean.

Red Robin Rising

by

AJ

Part 5: Who Needs To Know

Dick turned and checked the clock to make sure the mechanism for opening the secret entrance was locked and the hands were reset.

"Where does that lead?" Samantha asked.

"Um . . . " Tim was at a loss for words.

"Wine cellar," Dick popped up.

"Nice save, Grayson," Damian said under his breath.

"That is not Alfred's wine cellar," Samantha stated. "Are you going to tell me the truth or are you going to keep your little secrets."

"It's kind of hard to explain," Tim stated.

"Does it have to do with how you got shot and why you and your brothers, and Bruce keep leaving after dinner?"

"I haven't left for at least a month," Tim pointed out.

"Well, when you have, Bruce mentions about doing night work," Samantha stated.

"Well I am with the Gotham City Police Department's special task force," Dick stated. "I work on special cases."

"You used to do that," Damian stated. "Last year."

"Oh yeah," Dick remembered. "I was assigned from Bludhaven."

"So, what happened and why aren't you doing that now?" Samantha asked.

"I got hurt."

"Took him three months to heal up," Damian added.

"So, if you are no longer working for the Gotham City Police Department, what are you doing with your nights and what's down there you do not want me to see." Samantha asked. "And why do Damian and Tim, not to mention Jason and Bruce, go out almost every night?"

"What are we discussing here?" Bruce came upon the four standing outside of the clock.

"Um . . . Night . . ." Dick cleared his throat. "Night work."

"Oh," Bruce said. "That's easy. I sometimes take my sons over to Wayne Enterprises and Wayne Tech for some . . ."

"That's during the day," Samantha pointed out.

"Bruce, we have to tell her," Tim said. "She'll find out sooner or later."

"Tim, what you are requesting is very serious."

"I know," Tim stated.

"This is not the time," Bruce instructed.

"Not the time for me to know what?" Samantha questioned.

"Don't go there, Samantha. It's none of your concern," Bruce said. "Dick, Damian, Tim, my office."

"Humph!" Samantha walked off in a huff.

"I don't think that was a wise move, Bruce," Dick stated.

The three sons of Bruce Wayne followed their father into his office and shut the door.

"Samantha is my responsibility and I'll decide when it's appropriate for her to learn our secrets. Now what were you three doing down in the cave?"

"I found Drake down there," Damian said.

"And what were you doing down there Tim when you know you haven't been cleared for night work?"

"I was checking on something," Tim said, sheepishly. Realizing what he thought earlier had been a wild assumption, which turned out to be false.

"And what was that?" Bruce asked, trying to coax the answer out of his third son.

"Uh . . . whether . . . Mr. Freeze had anything . . . to do with the weather," Tim said, his voice trailing off.

Damian snickered and their father gave him a stern look that stopped him.

"We're sorry, Dad. We didn't expect Samantha to be hanging outside the clock."

"I guess she followed me and . . . "Tim started to say.

"Did she see the combination?" Bruce asked.

"Um . . . I don't know," Tim answered.

"You idiot!' Damian sneered. "You're nothing but an incompetent . . . "

"Damian . . ." Bruce stated, sternly once more.

"I'm not incompetent. You just like to jab at me."

"You are too incompetent!" Damian argued, rising out of his chair. "You keep getting yourself hurt! Why don't you fight back? You got yourself shot!"

"Only because you're the one who knocked the guy's gun out of his hand and it went off," Tim argued doing the same and facing off with Damian. "If you had knocked him out he wouldn't have fired. And don't forget I saved everyone's asses from those soul eaters!"

"ENOUGH!" Bruce shouted. "Tim sit down. Damian, you, too. This time Tim is right. The thug's finger was on the trigger. You should have knocked him out, but that's over and done with! The issue is whether we should tell Samantha our secrets."

"Tim is right, we can't keep it a secret for very much longer," Dick stated.

"And you expect me to tell her," Bruce surmised.

"If I were to tell her that I'm Red Robin, she'll just guess the rest. Besides, the cave is Batman's domain. We're just his assistants."

"Speak for yourself Drake, I'm his son."

"You are all my sons," Bruce countered Damian's statement. "Remember that, Damian."

"Yes, Father," Damian replied reluctantly. 'But I don't claim kinship with Drake. Maybe Grayson, but not Drake.'

"So, when are you going to tell her," Dick asked.

Bruce sighed. "I'll tell her tomorrow. Right now, you and Damian will be patrolling tonight. I need to prepare some things for Lucius and the Wayne Foundation Board. I'll be missing dinner tonight. Tim, come to my office later and I'll hopefully have that list for you. First, lets see if we can't raise some money by hosting a fund raiser during the annual spring garden party."

"Isn't that also the coming out party?" Dick questioned. "You know, the one where all the eligible young socialite girls come out to meet young eligible socialite boys . . . "

"Oh that's right, the spring cotillion," Bruce confirmed. "You have to be 15 to attend."

"Drake wouldn't be interested. He's married to his computer," Damian jabbed.

"I'm warning you," Tim growled.

"Damian enough. And Tim is attending. There are a lot of nice young ladies . . ."

"But Bruce. I'm only interested in Sammie," Tim countered.

"Tim this is one opportunity I will not have you miss. You and Samantha are only friends. Things may not work out between you, too. You did a very nice thing helping her, but I don't want you sticking to just one girl."

"Dad . . . "

"Now enough. The cotillion is in three weeks. This weather shall break by then. There's a lot that has to be planned."

"You never did that for me," Dick stated.

"I did, you just don't remember," Bruce replied. "We were interrupted by a certain clown."

"Oh yeah. And there weren't that many girls there either. Who's coming to it?"

"About ten families, six of them have an eligible girl . . . "

"Six!? . . . Bruce . . . " Tim whined. "I don't want to do this."

"Tim, this is expected as part of our actual identities. We have to appear to be interested otherwise people will get suspicious."

" . . . . . "

"I hope you get dumped on your ass by every one of them, Drake," Damian teased. "If I were a girl. I wouldn't bother with someone who's an idiot."

"That's it!" Tim launched himself at Damian and started punching him in the face.

Dick grabbed Tim to pull him off of their little brother.

"Damian, I warned you. You're grounded from patrol, two weeks!"

"What!?" Damian shouted back. "I didn't do anything wrong. He's the one who attacked me."

"Only because you provoked him!" Bruce growled. "Now out of my office!"

"Can I patrol since Damian is grounded?" Tim asked.

"No," Bruce responded. "You're grounded for fighting."

"I think you better quit while you're ahead," Dick quipped. "Besides, you're going to be busy learning how to dance for the cotillion."

"No, kidding," Tim sulked. What was he going to tell Sammie?

Continues with Part 6: Up in Smoke


	6. Up In Smoke

A/N: Tim's love life hits a snag when he has to attend the cotillion, the dance where society's teens are now eligible to date. Not only that, when he is sent to Europe to meet with Wayne Enterprise business partners to gain support for his Wayne Foundation Neon Knights Project, Tim is presumed dead when the plane he was on suddenly explodes and nose dives into the Atlantic Ocean.

Red Robin Rising

by

AJ

Part 6: Up In Smoke

Tim was grumbling to himself when he left Bruce's office. This was the worst thing that could happen. Right now, he was wishing he hadn't tested out early from high school, at least he would have been able to complain to his school mates. None of them had anything like cotillions to attend. Tim sat down in the living room, slouching with his arms crossed. How was he going to tell Samantha about this?

"Hey sour puss," Sasha came in with a small stack of envelopes and a clipboard that contained a list of names. She sat down next to Tim and began opening them. "Would you like to help me with these RSVP's. These are the first ones to come in."

"Sure," Tim stated. "What do I have to do?

"Just check off by the name, how many say yes and how many say no. That will give me an accurate count as to who will be attending the wedding in three weeks." Sasha handed Tim an envelope.

"Three weeks, when is the actual date?"

"Saturday, April 8th. We set the time for 3:00 PM and the reception for 5:00 that afternoon."

"Wait, does Bruce know?" Tim questioned.

"Oh, I knew I forgot something."

"Sasha, you did say April 8th.

"Yes."

"That's when the spring cotillion is," Tim said.

"The what?"

"The spring cotillion. It's a dance. It's where all the eligible young socialite girls come out to meet young eligible socialite boys who also come out."

"Come out? I'm confused," Sasha stated. "Isn't that when someone who is gay comes out and tells their loved ones?"

"That's more of a recent concept. This goes back much further. It means they are eligible to date."

"Oh, I've never heard of that. Then I've never been a socialite as far as I remember," Sasha said. "Wait, you said April 8th."

"The cotillion is on April 8th," Tim said. "Apparently, it's Bruce's turn to host."

"But that's when my wedding is taking place. I'm getting RSVP's. Why didn't someone tell me."

"I'm sure someone must have mentioned it," Tim mumbled, thinking about his own problem.

"No one mentioned about some cotillion to me." Sasha was getting heated. "This is terrible."

"Can't you just postpone it for a week."

"You do not understand. Everything is set. I cannot just postpone the wedding. We've arranged for the church, the reception. Alfred is going to make our cake. We even hired extra help for the dinner we have planned." Sasha was becoming unglued. "I just can't undo all that it will put our wedding back because . . . Because . . . "

"Because of what?" Tim was trying to understand. He didn't see that there was a problem.

'I set this up weeks ago. I have my wedding dress," Sasha got up from the couch and was going on and on. "I'm going to talk to Bruce. How could he do this to me."

Tim shook his head. Whatever Sasha was complaining about it didn't make any sense to him. He had his own problems. How was he going to tell Samantha about the cotillion? That he was going to be expected to meet eligible young socialites. He new somehow this was a disaster in the making. Not only that, Dick's birthday was in a few days, and Tim had no idea what he was going to get him. And with all the snow, he doubted anyone was going anywhere.

Dick found Tim sulking in the living room.

"There you are Birdie." Dick sat beside his brother. "You mentioned about going out and having a snowball fight."

"Yeah," Tim said, but now he didn't feel like going outside.

"Hey, there's no need to sulk."

"Yes there is. Sammie's going to be angry."

"You don't know that. You just need to tell her it's all part of being a Wayne. And it's one of those perks that we have to do once in a while to keep people from being suspicious."

"But she doesn't know about that part."

"Oh yeah," Dick conceded.

"Did you have to do it?"

"Well . . ." Dick was hesitant.

"If you didn't have to do it why do I have to?"

"I didn't say I had to do it. Mine was interrupted by the Joker. And there weren't that many families who had eligible girls I could meet. There were maybe one or two. There were a couple of guys there, too. And they claimed the girls, so, I never got a chance to dance with anyone. Plus, the Joker chose that opportunity to try and rob everyone."

"You're lucky. Maybe some villain will try to rob mine."

"Timmy, you shouldn't think like that. Come on, let's go outside and have a snowball fight. It will make you feel better."

"I don't know."

"I'll let you be on my team, and I'll help you get back at Damian for those wise cracks he made in Dad's office."

"You promise?"

"Of course little brother," Dick rubbed Tim's head.

"What about Alfred?" Tim questioned. "You know how he is."

"You let me worry about Alfred. Besides, you did say you wanted to get some exercise, so now's the opportunity."

"Hey, you're right. And we can have hot chocolate afterward."

"That's the spirit."

Dick pulled Tim off the couch and they headed to the foyer. Jason and Damian were already waiting there. They put on their boots, gloves, and heavy coats, and headed outside.

Continues with Part 7: Catching Flies


	7. Catching Flies

A/N: Tim's love life hits a snag when he has to attend the cotillion, the dance where society's teens are now eligible to date. Not only that, when he is sent to Europe to meet with Wayne Enterprise business partners to gain support for his Wayne Foundation Neon Knights Project, Tim is presumed dead when the plane he was on suddenly explodes and nose dives into the Atlantic Ocean.

Red Robin Rising

by

AJRedRobin and JasonToddLover

Part 7: Catching Flies

It wasn't until a week later that the roads were cleared and the snow was melting. Dick's birthday had come and gone. The temperatures soared into the mid 70's as if spring was making up for lost time. Gothamites were starting to shed their outerware, selecting various spring and near summer attire. Socialites were selecting the next fashionable garments for the spring events that were sure to be a hit, including the annual cotillion that brought out young men and women now eligible to date and emerge onto the social scene, but one young lady new to Gotham and the social graces wasn't the least amused.

"What!?" Samantha exploded. "Tim you cannot do this!"

"I have no choice Sammie," Tim argued. "Bruce doesn't think our relationship will last. I'm supposed to do this because . . . Because I'm . . . I'm eligible to date by social standing . . . in the world of the wealthy . . . Besides, it would look suspicious if I didn't go along with it."

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"That . . . That we're hiding something," Tim mumbled.

"And what are you hiding?"

"N-n-nothing." Tim stuttered.

"You're lying, Timothy Drake-Wayne," Samantha argued.

"I . . . I am not," Tim continued to avoid the issue. They still hadn't revealed to Samantha Clark the truth. It seemed every time they tried, something else got in the way. "I've got to work out."

Tim rushed from the room.

"This isn't over Tim. I will find out!" Samantha shouted back at him.

Tim headed to the gym and when he entered he saw Dick was swinging on the trapeze. He was doing a solo routine he worked up. Tim watched from below. He hadn't watched Dick perform since that fate-filled night. It brought back strong memories. Tim watched Dick do a flip then almost cried out when Dick missed the bar and fell 20 feet. He covered his face, but didn't hear any tell tale crunch that would end the aerialist's life. Instead he heard him swear up a blue streak. Tim uncovered his eyes and looked around with a puzzled look on his face.

"Dick?"

"Timmy, is that you?" Dick called out.

"Yeah, where are you?"

"Down here."

Tim moved forward to find a recessed area in the floor that was covered in pillows and netting. "What . . ."

"Hey, you look pale. Were you watching just now?"

Tim nodded his head.

"You saw me fall?"

Tim nodded his head a second time.

"I didn't mean to scare you like that. Here, help me out." Dick held out his hand and Tim grabbed him by the wrist and pulled.

"Hey, you've got quite a grip there. Who taught you that hold? Most people grab the hand not the wrist."

"Um no one. It just felt right," Tim replied.

"That's the same hold my . . . I mean our Mom would use when she caught my . . . I mean our Dad."

"You know Jack Drake was my Dad," Tim corrected.

"Well . . . um . . . Maybe," Dick said. He didn't want to think that his Mom had an affair with Jack Drake, but the truth was she had. Even though it was one night. Dick decided to change the subject. "Hey, do you want to learn the trapeze? I could teach you."

"Me?" Tim was surprised at that.

"Sure," Dick offered. "You could help me practice. Bruce is okay, but he's really too heavy. He actually bent the last trapeze bar with his weight. He had to replace it. Of course the bar he was on was the performer's bar, not the catchers. With your grip, you could be a great catcher."

"Really? Are you sure you want me to?"

"Timmy, you're a Grayson. I bet flying is in your blood as it is in mine."

"Okay, what do I have to do?" Tim asked.

"You'll need to climb up to that bar over there," Dick pointed toward the bar that had cloth covering the ropes. "Bruce set the bars up a little close to each other. That was so I could practice without a catcher. Normally they would be higher off the ground and further apart, but Bruce's ceilings aren't that high and he didn't want me getting hurt. He set this up when I came to live with him when I was eight."

"You told me that," Tim said. "A few times actually."

"Oh sorry," Dick said bashfully. "I guess I forgot. Like I said, you need to climb up to that bar there, sit on the bar and then start swinging. You'll need to lock your legs with the ropes, not just hang from your knees. It's hard to describe without me showing you." Dick tried to instruct Tim as best he could.

Tim stared at the bar. An image came into his mind of that night at the circus. He remembered seeing Mary Grayson high up in the air, swinging upside down from the catcher's bar, her legs wrapped around the ropes as Dick described. Tim climbed the rope ladder that was anchored on the side that Dick indicated. It wasn't an easy feat to get onto the catcher's bar but Tim managed it. He faced toward the performer's bar, but then he realized if he was going to catch Dick, he had to face the other way. He grasped the ropes and found by pulling himself up, he could stand on the bar and turn around. He then lowered himself and started swinging. After building up momentum. Tim found a way to grasp the catcher's bar, opened his legs wide then moving them so they were behind the bar. He looped them around the ropes then let go. He could feel the tug of the ropes as his legs were locked in place with the bar and the ropes. A large grin spread on his face as he discovered his memory of how Mary Grayson gripped the catcher's bar was verified. Tim was not aware that Dick had been watching him from below.

"You did it Baby Bird," Dick called up to Tim. "How does it feel?"

"Incredible," Tim replied.

"Wait a moment and I'll join you." Dick scrambled up the rope ladder on the other side and grabbed the performer's bar. He got it swinging without too much trouble. What happened next would change the dynamic of the two brothers forever. Without warning, Dick suddenly let go of the bar and Tim without hesitation caught Dick by his wrists and their hands locked in place with a satisfying slap. Tim looked directly into the face of his brother as they swung back and forth together. Without another word between them Tim sent Dick back to the performer's bar. It was an incredible, magical moment as Dick realized he wasn't the only remaining Flying Grayson. He had his own catcher, his long lost and found brother, found in the embodiment of Timothy Drake-Wayne. The Flying Graysons could and would fly again, if Tim were willing to be his catcher.

Dick was contemplating these things when the spell was broken when Tim spoke up.

"I did it, I really caught you. Can we do it, again?"

"Sure Tim," Dick said with a broad smile and he swung out once more.

They must have done it several more times with trying more complicated flips and spins and Tim catching Dick on every flight.

"Hey, let's try something different," Dick announced.

"What?" Tim questioned.

"Let's switch places."

"You mean you want to catch me?"

"Yeah," Dick replied. "Mom and Dad would switch places, so why can't we."

"Um, I don't know. I was just getting used to catching you."

"It will be all right, Timmy," Dick coaxed. "I'm right here to catch you and if you fall, that's what the pit is for, so you can land safely without getting hurt."

"Okay, I'll try it."

"That's the Grayson Spirit," Dick encouraged. "Before we do, I need to teach you the quickest way to get down."

"You mean . . ." Tim gulped. "Falling." He had fallen many times as Robin, but a well-placed grapnel hook would catch his fall. This was something different.

Tim watched as Dick swung on the trapeze then suddenly let go and performed a flip, landing on his back in the pit with his arms stretched out.

"Come on Tim, you can do it. Just remember to keep your arms stretched out and lean back."

Tim swallowed a lump in his throat then did as Dick instructed. He landed a little awkwardly, bouncing higher than he expected, but he was soon settling down and climbing out of the pit to head toward the side where the performer's bar hung.

"I hate to interrupt your fun, but aren't you supposed to go to a fitting this afternoon?"

Bruce had silently come in to watch his eldest son teach his younger middle brother how to fly. It became poetry in motion and a sense of dejavu hit Bruce. He didn't want to distract them, but Tim needed to be fitted for a tux for the upcoming cotillion in two weeks.

"Do I have to?" Tim whined, disappointed that he wasn't getting a chance to try out the performer's bar.

"We'll try it again later," Dick said. "We've got plenty of opportunities now."

"Okay, but don't forget."

"I won't little brother. I still have to teach you the quad."

"Get a shower," Bruce shouted after Tim as he dashed from the gym. "Are you sure you want to teach him the trapeze?"

"Yeah," Dick replied. "He's a natural. He's got Mom's strength as a catcher."

"And," Bruce coaxed the rest of the statement from his son sensing there was something more.

"And I don't feel so much alone up there. He's a Flying Grayson, Dad."

Bruce had to admit his eldest son was right. Tim did look good up there. Though he hoped that what he felt earlier wasn't a foreshadowing of what was to come. For a moment, he saw Tim flying on a plane, then that plane falling from the sky, just like the Graysons had done, leaving a broken hearted eight-year-old boy behind. Bruce hoped he wasn't witnessing an event that would leave his eldest son broken hearted a second time.

Continues with Part 8: More Flying Lessons


	8. More Flying Lessons

A/N: Tim's love life hits a snag when he has to attend the cotillion, the dance where society's teens are now eligible to date. Not only that, when he is sent to Europe to meet with Wayne Enterprise business partners to gain support for his Wayne Foundation Neon Knights Project, Tim is presumed dead when the plane he was on suddenly explodes and nose dives into the Atlantic Ocean.

Red Robin Rising

by

AJ

Part 8: More Flying Lessons

Tim arrived at the tailors and he was annoyed to learn that his fitting had to be postponed. There was a wedding party that ended up bumping him from his scheduled appointment time.

"They aren't supposed to do that."

"I apologize Mr. Wayne. I shall call your butler for new arrangements."

"You do that," Tim said. At the same time, he was relieved. He could go back home and relax, but his week was going to end up with more activity than he expected and Tim soon forgot all about the fitting. The next week and a half was a blur. The invitations that had been sent out over a month ago were now being responded to. The RSVP's were arriving, many with a reply in favor of the event. And a few indirectly related to Tim.

"My daughter, Jennifer is delighted to attend. She will look forward to meeting Mr. Timothy Drake-Wayne."

"My daughter, Elizabeth expresses her joy at meeting Mr. Timothy Drake for the first time."

Other replies mentioning Tim's availability came through, including from a young man that Bruce hadn't known about, a diplomat's son. His family was stationed at the Brazilian Embassy located along Constitution Avenue in the Greenway neighborhood of Gotham City's more affluent west side.

"The boy's name is Migel," Alfred stated as he read off the name for Master Bruce.

"I don't think Tim would be interested in a . . . um young man," Bruce stated.

"Never the less, Master Bruce. They have RSVP'd. I cannot deny them entry."

"I guess not."

"He is the son of a diplomat after all. We would not want to be the cause of an international incident."

"Perhaps you are right," Brue said, diplomatically. "Oh, has Tim's fitting been rescheduled?"

"I have rescheduled Tim's fitting for this afternoon. His tuxedo will be ready the day before the event. They will deliver it so there is no need to pick it up."

"Where is Tim?"

"He and Master Richard are in the gym, again."

"When it's time, could you please extract Tim and take him to his appointment. I have to go into the office and get the Foundation Board to sign these papers. Plus, I promised Tim a couple weeks ago I'd get him a list of names."

"I shall do just that, Sir."

Bruce had been avoiding going to the gym ever since he had that feeling of de ja vu and that image of Tim in his head. He tried to dismiss it as his fears playing tricks on him, but he could not shake the feeling. There were moments he had instances like this. Call it his gut feeling, but he just could not shake the feeling that something was going to happen that was beyond his control. He hoped he was wrong. If avoiding Tim right now was his choice, then he would avoid him until he could not avoid him any longer. He had made a promise to give him that list of names.

'Maybe I should have him take the private jet," Bruce thought. But it was the private jet that he had seen exploding. 'Maybe I'll send him by ship.' But that could take an extra few days of travel. 'Maybe I'll have someone go with him. That might break the curse. Come on Wayne you can't possibly believe that Tim will be killed by a plane exploding. It's just your fears because the two of them up there reminded you about the Graysons' falling. It's not going to happen so settle down and get to work.'

DTDTDTDT

Dick and Tim were practicing, again. This time Tim was on the performer's bar.

"The timing is sometimes tricky. So don't let go until you feel that it's right. And don't worry about falling. You'll just land in the pit."

"Okay," Tim replied. "But I'm still nervous."

"Don't be. You're a Flying Grayson. If you can catch, you can fly."

Tim held his breath then took off. He swung on the bar and when he was ready, he let go. His momentum carried him up and he pulled himself into a tight ball and spun once. He then reached for Dick's hands and they were there to catch him just as his had been there for Dick. Dick was giving him a big grin.

"See, you can do it. That was perfect."

"Um to be honest," Tim said sheepishly. "I was doing calculations in my head."

"Ha ha . . . Dad told me Mom would do the same thing," Dick chuckled. "He told me she was so nervous the first time, she recited the periodic table just to be calm."

"Um, what did Mom do before she joined the circus. I always thought she was born in the circus."

"Oh no," Dick shook his head. "Mom was very smart. She ran away to the circus, but I don't really remember from . . . Oh wait, now I remember. That journal that woman gave you. You still have it?"

"Yeah," Tim replied. "It's in my room."

"Maybe, I can read it."

"Sure . . . YEEAHHH!" Tim suddenly cried out as Dick dropped him into the pit.

"Sorry . . . Should have warned you."

"Why didn't you send me back to the bar?"

"Because the bar lost speed," Dick replied. "Besides, Alfred is waiting at the door." Dick did a quick summersault around the catcher's bar and dropped to the pit. "You have your appointment."

"How do you know?"

"I saw the clock on the wall. Come on, we should get showered and changed."

"Do I have to?" Tim complained.

"Come on little brother. How about I come with you and we'll get ice cream afterward."

"Can we get sundaes?"

"Anything you want birdie," Dick ruffled Tim's hair as they head to the showers. "We'll be right out, Alfred."

"I shall bring you some fresh clothes," Alfred stated.

It didn't take Tim and Dick long to shower and change. Alfred had provided them with clean clothes and they were soon waiting for the butler by the foyer. Alfred opened the front door from the outside. He was dressed as a chaffer.

"The car is ready, young sirs."

"Thanks, Alfred," Dick stated. Dick could not help notice that Tim was dragging his feet like a five-year-old who did not want to go to school. "It's all right, Timmy. We'll get this over quickly. Who knows, you might like some of the girls."

"I like Sammie. I want to marry her."

"Tim, you're too young to be settling on just one girl."

"But we're supposed to be together," Tim protested. Martha's portrait said so."

"Tim, that portrait's message only said . . . "

"I know what it said, what about the drawing she did of Sammie?"

"I can't explain it," Dick admitted. "But Bruce wants you to do this even if it's just for appearances."

"It's his Brucie thing, that's not me," Tim argued.

"I know, that's not me either. I like Barbara. Have ever since . . ." Dick blushed. "Never mind. I should be the one to talk. I did date a few girls while in high school."

"Were they anything like the society girls that Bruce would date?" Tim asked.

"A few," Dick recalled when he experienced his first garden party. Three ladies surrounded him and started pinching his cheeks. "Though I never really had a cotillion when I turned 15. Bruce was kind of too busy to notice. And the cotillion happened at someone else's house that year. He did get a scathing write-up in the gossip columns, but then there was this other article. Needless to say, the article didn't have anything nice to say about us. I was still Brucie's ward and society people still frowned on "the circus freak." You don't have anything to worry about. Since you're Jack and Janet Drake's son . . ."

"Dick, I'm also your brother."

"Yes, but the society pages don't know that. You were adopted by Bruce and that's all they need to know."

"If you say so," Tim replied. 'But they always have a way of finding out,' Tim thought to himself.

Continues with Part 9: Cotillion Dance Blues


	9. Cotillion Dance Blues

A/N: Tim's love life hits a snag when he has to attend the cotillion, the dance where society's teens are now eligible to date. Not only that, when he is sent to Europe to meet with Wayne Enterprise business partners to gain support for his Wayne Foundation Neon Knights Project, Tim is presumed dead when the plane he was on suddenly explodes and nose dives into the Atlantic Ocean.

Red Robin Rising

by

AJRedRobin and JasonToddLover

Part 9: Cotillion Dance Blues

Alfred arrived at the tailor shop and parked the car out front. "I shall be waiting outside, young sirs."

"Okay, Alfred," Dick stated. "Come on Tim." Dick pulled a reluctant Tim from the limo. As soon as they exited the car, someone near the window watched them as they entered the shop then quickly left. Neither noticed the man pull out a phone and make a call.

"Okay, Tim, see if there's anything you like," Dick said. "Since this is a garden party and a dance you don't have to wear a tux, but it would be good to wear something formal."

"Perhaps I can recommend something," the tailor stated. "This narrow lapel tailored suit has the look of a tuxedo, but it's more comfortable. The material is light weight for this time of year."

"Can I try it on?" Tim asked, curiosity kicking in.

"Of course, young man."

The tailor handed the suit to Tim and the boy went to change. Moments later he emerged from the dressing room. He had a disgruntled look on his face.

"It's really big."

"That is just the basic suit. Now we must tailor it to fit you. Stand on the platform in front of the mirrors."

"Okay," Tim did as the tailor instructed. The tailor began taking measurements.

"My word. Perhaps we should try something else in a smaller size." The tailor handed Tim a second suit exactly like the first. Tim went back to the dressing room and changed. It fit much better. It was still a bit big, but Tim wasn't swimming in it like before.

"Now we can take your measurements. The pant leg should be brought up like so. The waist needs taking in a bit as well as the inseam. And the jacket will need just a little tailoring along the side and tucking in at the shoulders like so."

The tailor pinned everything as he went along.

"You know, that feels kind of better."

"I'll say. The suit looks great," Dick said. "It's not all black, just the lapels. What color is that?"

"It's called gun metal gray," the tailor explained. "It's a new color for men's suits."

"You should get one as well, Dick."

"I'm not the one attending the cotillion," Dick replied. "But for any other event, that might look sharp."

"I believe you have decided on the suit?"

"Looks like it."

"Would you care for an accent color along the leg and along the edge of the lapel or the pocket of the jacket?"

"Um sure. Can I get red?" Tim asked.

"Red it shall be."

"Isn't that a little obvious?" Dick asked.

"I like red," Tim shrugged in reply.

"Okay, it's your suit."

Tim gave Dick a pleased smile. Though he wasn't looking forward having to appear at a dance that's supposed to introduce eligible young women and young men at a society event. Secretly he wanted to show it off to Sammie, who was having her own trepidations. They left the shop to get ice cream as Dick promised. That afternoon Samantha was questioning why she was being requested.

"Why must I attend?" Samantha argued.

"Because as Bruce's ward, you are obligated to meet eligible men your age who might want to date you and even possibly marry you. Plus, you and Master Timothy are the hosts." Alfred added. "I shall lead you to your decision on what to wear."

"But I don't want to get married to anyone else, but Timmy."

"You might meet someone else," Sasha said.

"I don't want anyone else," Samantha announced with conviction. "And I have no intention of letting anyone else have Tim as well."

"You have no control over that," Sasha stated.

"Just watch me. I'm Timmy's Island Girl and he's my Red Bird."

"Red bird?" Sasha stated with a surprised look. Did Samantha know what she was implying? Did she know Tim's secret identity? "Well, you have to attend," Sasha continued. "Bruce is hosting the event and this will give him an opportunity to introduce you to some very influential people who might help you get what you want."

"Like helping me to become a pediatrician?"

"If that's what you want," Sasha said. "Doctor Leslie Tompkins, who happens to be the Wayne family doctor knows who can help you in that area."

"Will she be at the dance?"

"Um, no," Sasha replied. "It's only for the wealthy families of Gotham."

"If she's not going to be here, then why should I attend? I'll have no one to talk to."

"Because you might meet someone." Sasha once again tried to explain to Samantha the concept of what it meant to come out in society. "It's not like someone who is gay."

"Someone who is happy? I thought they would be happy to go to a dance."

"Someone who is gay doesn't quite mean the same thing."

"What do you mean?" Samantha asked.

"Someone who prefers the same sex."

"Oh, is that all," Samantha scoffed as if it were an everyday occurrence. "Devlin would have me entertain both men and women. It's no big deal."

Sasha almost choked on the juice she was drinking. Doctor Tompkins told her to stay away from any caffeinated beverages. She couldn't even drink any coffee. "Are you interested in . . . um . . . Women?"

"Depends," Samantha stated. "There hasn't been a woman that fascinated me."

'That would throw Tim for a loop if he even knew,' Sasha thought. "Are you interested in someone like me?"

"Hmmm," Samantha gave Sasha a serious look. "You're not my type."

"Gee, thanks," Sasha replied. "I don't know whether to be relieved or insulted."

"I wish Timmy didn't have to attend."

"Now we've been through this, Samantha."

"I know," Samantha griped. "I don't have to like it."

Samantha turned away to look out the window. With the warm weather and the rain, the flowers were popping up out of the ground. Samantha did her best thinking and meditating in a garden and near the water. She would be able to perform her rituals outside now. It was difficult doing them in the greenhouse. She was pleased that the weather was turning for the better. Even so, she couldn't help feeling a certain dread as if something was going to go wrong. And it involved Tim somehow. She just didn't know what.

Continues with Part 10: Slander and Slapstick


	10. Slander, Slapstick, and Suitability

A/N: Tim's love life hits a snag when he has to attend the cotillion, the dance where society's teens are now eligible to date. Not only that, when he is sent to Europe to meet with Wayne Enterprise business partners to gain support for his Wayne Foundation Neon Knights Project, Tim is presumed dead when the plane he was on suddenly explodes and nose dives into the Atlantic Ocean.

Red Robin Rising

by

AJRed Robin and JasonToddLover

Part 10: Slander, Slapstick, and Suitability

The day of the garden party and cotillion dawned clear and warm. The ballroom and it's walled in garden area was all ready for it's young guests. The adults would be able to spend their time in the greenhouse and rose garden. And right now, there was a very nervous young man staring at himself in the mirror. Tim was nervous. He really didn't want to participate, but the more he thought about it, the more people would wonder. The gossip columnists were already wondering who was the young lady that was staying at Wayne Manor. Somehow they had found out. A few deduced she had been there now for a few months and had been seen in the company of the Wayne boys along with their girlfriends. It was also no big secret that Jason Todd-Wayne had secretly married Sasha Mills. The tabloids found out that she had been one of Professor Pyg's prisoners and there was speculation on how they met. There were some mean spirited writers that made her out to be a gold digger and a willing participant of Pyg's experiments. They even wondered if she wasn't all there.

Everyone tried to ignore that talk and tried to concentrate on the day. The paparazzi had gathered outside of the gates of Wayne Manor hoping to get some pictures and to gather some juicy tidbits for the tabloids with whom they earned their daily bread.

"Are we going to be letting them in?" Damian questioned as he looked out of a second story window. He was hoping they would get some shots of Drake falling on his face.

"Not if we can help it," Bruce stated.

"Master Bruce, the first vehicles are arriving."

"Open the gates just wide enough to allow the vehicles through," Bruce said. "We'll deal with the paparazzi later."

The gates were set to automatically open when the security cameras picked up the license plate number and cross-referenced it with the guest list. A constant flow of vehicles entered when the first one came through the gates. There were a total of twenty vehicles in all, each carrying anywhere from three to six guests, both girls and boys with their parents. Alfred stood at the door to check the invitations and to let in the guests. All were directed to the ballroom in the east wing.

Bruce looked up to see his third son coming into view and slowly walking down the stairs to stand beside him. "Nervous?" Bruce put a hand on Tim's shoulder as he watched the parade of young people and their parents.

"Do I really have to do this?" Tim asked for the umpteenth time.

"It's too late to back out now, and yes."

Tim sighed, resigned to his fate. He wished Samantha was already by his side walking down those stairs, but she had to make her own entrance. They could not appear to be together. Even so, he'd feel a lot more comfortable, and even safer. Right now, it was as if he could feel every girls' eyes were on him. Though there were several young men in the crowd, that didn't seem to matter. He felt like the girls were eyeing him, not because he was eligible, but because of his wealth, and he had two fortunes. Even if the girls' fathers were rich, they would want to add his fortune with theirs. It was more of a power move and a lot of these relationships ended up being more like marriages of convenience than actually marriages from true love.

"Uh hum." Someone cleared their throat. Tim was startled out of his thoughts.

"Bruce, good to see you."

"Joshua Goodfellow," Bruce shook the man's hand. "I haven't seen you at the club lately."

"I've been in Europe. Been spending a lot of time traveling since my wife died. I'd like to introduce my daughter, Elizabeth. She's been away at boarding school. I've been thinking about enrolling her at Gotham Academy here in the states. I need what's left of my family close to me."

"Elizabeth," Bruce shook her hand. "My third son Timothy. Actually, he just graduated from Gotham Academy."

"He's a little young to graduate, isn't he?" asked Joshua Goodfellow.

"Actually, Timothy has been a straight A student and carrying a GPA average of 6.0 . . . "

"6.0, isn't that college level?"

"Why, yes it is," Bruce said proudly.

"That sounds wonderful," Elizabeth said as she grabbed Timothy by the arm, pulling him away from the stairs, and from the receiving line. "Let's go dance then you can sit with me at my table for the dinner."

Elizabeth continued to pull on Tim's arm. She briefly looked up to see a beautiful dark haired, coppery skinned girl waiting at the landing at the top of the stairs. She gave the girl a smirk. To her, she looked like one of the peasant girls her father had recently wooed to bed.

'What was one of those girls doing at an event like this?' Elizabeth thought. 'Surely Timothy would not be interested in her kind. And why is she dressed like that? She should be in the kitchen.'

Samantha frowned as she saw Tim being pulled off by some blond haired girl. She followed discreetly behind, brushing Bruce off as he tried to introduce her.

"My apologizes," he stated. "That is Samantha Clark, my ward."

Some of the adults present gave knowing glances as if to say, oh great another one. While others were curious as to who she really was and where she came from. There were several other teens giving Samantha odd stares as she followed the crowd. Only one or two greeted her warmly. One boy tried to approach her, but she gently brushed him off. Her eyes were on Timothy only. She wanted to know what that blond girl was up to.

All the young people stepped into the ballroom, which had been decorated for the evening. Several tables had been set up on one side still allowing room to dance. The buffet tables were set outside in the closed-in garden terrace.

"I'll get us a table," Elizabeth cooed. "You can grab us something to eat. Don't be long."

"That Elizabeth," Susan Westwood stated as Samantha approached from behind. "She always pushes in and gets what she wants. I didn't even get a chance to say hello."

"How do you know?" another girl stated.

"I went to school with her in Europe. She was the same way. Just you wait, she won't let anyone near that boy."

"But I want to meet Tim," a fourth whined. "I heard he's really nice."

The girls in conversation noticed several boys surrounded Samantha.

"Who's that girl who came down the stairs?" the third girl questioned.

"I've never seen her before," Susan stated.

"She's beautiful. She could give Elizabeth a run for her money."

"Yes, and she's attracting all the guy's attention."

"We'll have to do something about that. If I can't meet Tim, I at least want to meet someone."

Tim went out to the terrace to grab a plate of food. He had no choice but to be polite to this girl. He didn't even get a chance to see Sammie in her new dress. He took his time choosing the food. Then he spied Sammie out of the corner of his eye. Several young men surrounded her. They wanted her to dance. She was trying to brush them off as gently as she could. She kept looking in Tim's direction. Tim gave her a quick little smile.

"Timothy, the food," Elizabeth stated hotly.

"Of course, coming," Tim took the small plate and sat it down by Elizabeth.

"You expect me to eat this without a fork?"

"It's finger food," Tim said, stating the obvious.

"Feed me then," Elizabeth said, batting her eyes.

Tim picked up a piece of cheese and brought it to her mouth. 'This girl is so demanding,' he thought. 'She's acting like she's helpless.'

"Get me something to drink. Why didn't you think of that?"

Tim headed back to the buffet tables and headed to the punch bowl. He was filling a cup with punch when he looked up to see Samantha standing there. He got an eyeful of what she was wearing. Her hair was pulled back with a ring of flowers that matched her gown perfectly. She was also wearing her mother's ruby necklace.

"Is that for me?" Samantha asked in that soft lilting voice that drew Tim into her presence. It was the same kind of voice she used when they first met.

"Um . . ." Tim just stood there staring for a few minutes then Sammie took the cup of punch from his hand and took a sip. Tim was about to draw closer to Sammie when he heard the shrill voice of Elizabeth.

"Timothy, my drink!"

Tim gave Sammie a pleading look. "I have to go." Tim didn't really want to budge. Sammie looked so beautiful, like a princess.

"Timothy, stop staring at that bitch and bring me my drink."

"Excuse me," Samantha questioned. "What did you call me?"

"You heard me, keep away from my boyfriend."

"Timmy is not your boyfriend," Samantha stated.

"Oh yes he is. I chose him. He's mine. I intend to marry him. Why don't you go back to the kitchen where you belong. No one invited you."

"Hey, that's not nice," Tim was broken out of his spell.

"Who asked you," Elizabeth snapped at Tim. "She shouldn't be here. This cotillion is for rich people like us."

"She can be here," Tim argued. "Bruce took her in . . ."

"An orphaned girl with no breeding? She looks like one of my father's mistresses."

"Elizabeth!" Tim was appalled.

Samantha strategically brushed a cup of punch from the table. It spilled all over Elizabeth's dress. "Oh, I'm terribly sorry."

"You clumsy oaf!" Elizabeth slapped Samantha across the face.

"Hey!" Tim grabbed Elizabeth's arm when she went to hit Samantha, again. He glared at her. "That was uncalled for."

Samantha ran from the terrace and through the ballroom, trying to hide the tears from being struck.

"I think you better leave," Tim said, his hands clenching into fists.

"But we haven't even danced," Elizabeth pouted. "And come on, you can't possibly be interested in that . . . That little whore."

"Samantha is not a whore," Tim said.

"Oh Timmy, you are so naïve. She could never fit in with people like us. Just look at her. She doesn't even have the same skin color."

"I've heard enough," Tim tried to walk off, but Elizabeth grabbed his arm.

"Really, Timothy," Elizabeth continued. "You seriously cannot be interested in her. I'm better looking and I'm like you. And I chose you . . ."

". . . Elizabeth, shut up!" Tim said. Tim pulled his arm away then stocked off leaving a gaping Elizabeth in his wake.

'Oh, Timothy," Elizabeth glared. 'I'll have you one way or another.'

Continues with Part 11: Broken Hearts


	11. Broken Hearts

A/N: Tim's love life hits a snag when he has to attend the cotillion, the dance where society's teens are now eligible to date. Not only that, when he is sent to Europe to meet with Wayne Enterprise business partners to gain support for his Wayne Foundation Neon Knights Project, Tim is presumed dead when the plane he was on suddenly explodes and nose dives into the Atlantic Ocean.

Red Robin Rising

by

AJRedRobin and JasonToddLover

Part 11: Broken Hearts

Samantha ran crying into the garden. 'How could Tim even think about that girl? He didn't even look at me when I came out of my room. She was awful. Tim didn't even stop her from slapping me,' Samantha fell onto the damp ground, not caring if it spoiled her dress. She fell in among the roses and cried. 'I thought he loved me. Why did I agree to leave my home? I want to go home, but my parents are dead, my village destroyed. I have no home to go to.'

"Sammie," Tim called out to his girlfriend, his lover. "Sammie, please answer me."

"Go away," Samantha snapped.

"Sammie, I'm sorry. I didn't know she would do that."

"You didn't know?"

"No, I didn't."

"She acted like she knew you," Samantha accused.

"I don't know her," Tim argued.

"You followed her orders."

"I was being polite. I'm the host."

"Why didn't you tell her no? Why didn't tell her you have a girlfriend?"

"I tried."

"Well you didn't try hard enough!" Samantha spat out.

"Sammie . . . "

"And don't call me that," Samantha screeched back. "I don't ever want to speak to you, again!" Samantha turned away then dashed back to the Manor.

Tim was crushed. "But I . . . I told her to leave." Tim's shoulders were slumped as he reentered the Manor.

"There you are," Dick said. "Everyone wondered where you went."

"I needed some air."

"Come on Timmy, there are a couple more girls asking for you."

"I don't want to talk to any more girls."

"Dad's not going to like that," Dick said. "The cotillion is supposed to . . ."

"Stuff it Dick!" Tim shouted. "I don't care about any old cotillion!"

Tim ran through the hall and up the stairs to his room slamming the door. Tears filled his eyes as his heart broke. He did try to defend Sammie. What was he supposed to do? Elizabeth kept talking. 'She grabbed my arm, tried to keep me from leaving,' Tim thought. 'I should have ran after Sammie the minute she left.'

Someone knocked on Tim's door. He thought maybe it was Sammie, but when he opened the door, he saw Elizabeth Goodfellow standing there.

"What are you doing here?" Tim questioned.

"You're not going to get rid of me that easily."

"I already have a girlfriend," Tim stated.

"I don't care. Keep the little bitch if you want, but I'll be your wife."

Tim's eyes narrowed. "We're too young to get married. Besides, I'd never marry a girl like you."

"You will marry me, or I'll tell the paparazzi that you had sex with that girl out in the garden, that you raped her. I'll ruin your reputation."

"Why are you doing this?" Tim demanded.

"Because I can and everyone loves a juicy scandal," Elizabeth moved closer.

"I won't do it."

"You better," Elizabeth caught out of the corner of her eye that Samantha's door was open a crack. She suddenly draped her arms around Tim's neck and planted a big kiss on his lips. Tim fell back against the doorframe. His eyes went wide when he saw Samantha's face staring back, her eyes filled with unbridled rage and tears. She slammed her door shut and burst into tears. Tim struggled to remove Elizabeth's arms from around his neck. When he finally got them unclasped, he pushed her away.

"You tricked me."

"I'll make sure to have Daddy send out the wedding invitations."

"You're delusional." Tim got an unsettling feeling in his stomach. He didn't like the way things were turning out. Who was this Elizabeth Goodfellow? Why was she pursuing him like he was the last boy on Earth?

"Tim, we need to talk," Dick came up the stairs. He had a very serious look on his face.

"Fine, we'll talk in your room," Tim grabbed Dick's arm and pulled him along into Dick's room and shut the door. He cracked it open just enough to watch Elizabeth make her way down the stairs with a satisfied grin.

"Tim, your behavior downstairs was deplorable."

"Good, she's gone."

"Look at me when I'm talking to you."

"I'm sorry, but I had to get away from Elizabeth."

"The girl at the dance? What about her?"

"She's delusional. She wants me to marry her and she said some awful things about Sammie."

"Tim, this cotillion is supposed to be an opportunity to establish a cover . . . "

"A cover?" Tim questioned. "Like what Bruce does?"

"Well, um . . . "

"Dick that's not me. And I love Sammie, well I did. She just told me she doesn't want to speak to me ever again."

"Wait, she said that?" Dick questioned. "I thought she understood."

"Dick, she doesn't understand. Elizabeth Goodfellow not only insulted her, she slapped Sammie and now Sammie thinks I did nothing to stop it. And I'm pretty sure, she saw Elizabeth kiss me, too."

"Elizabeth kissed you?"

"Yeah. I had to pry her off of me."

"Bummer."

"You're telling me. How am I supposed to face Sammie in the morning?"

"I don't know."

"Maybe I don't have to," Tim stocked out of Dick's room and went to his own. He pulled out a suitcase and started packing it. Tim didn't realize that Dick had followed him.

"Where are you going?"

"To my apartment," Tim stated.

"Your apartment. You don't have to go that far."

"Well I can't stay here knowing the girl I want is living right across the hall and she's just rejected me."

"I'm sure it's only a misunderstanding."

"What part 'I don't ever want to speak to you again' don't you understand?"

"Tim, you're over reacting," Dick said.

"No, I'm not. Not only that Elizabeth Goodfellow threatened to tell the paparazzi that I raped Sammie. Everyone saw her crying."

"That's bad."

"You're telling me. She's going to blackmail me into marrying her."

"You know, maybe it might be good if you went to your apartment until things cool down. I can talk to Samantha."

"Thanks, Dick," Tim continued to pack a bag then went to talk to Alfred to see if he could get a ride into town. He avoided the other guests, not wanting to see anyone else. He just hoped everything would blow over with Elizabeth Goodfellow. That girl scared the living daylights out of him. He knew there was something that wasn't right about her. Maybe he could figure it out from his nest, find out what boarding school Elizabeth had attended. Tim wouldn't get that opportunity. Someone else took that moment to change his itinerary.

Bruce found Tim in the kitchen talking to Alfred.

"Going somewhere?"

"I was thinking about spending some time in the city."

"Change your plans. Here," Bruce handed Tim a list of names, a plane ticket, and a passport. "Lucius handed me this before I left the office. He also thought you might like a traveling companion. I understand you know each other."

"Who?"

"Tamara Fox, you and Lucius daughter will be leaving in the morning. She can brief you on all the European partners and also act as your translator, since she knows several languages. You're to go to London first then travel by train for the other five."

"When am I leaving?" Tim asked.

"Tomorrow morning. You'll be meeting Tamara at the airport."

"Okay. I'll need to get all of my Neon Knights information together."

"That's already taken care of."

Tim actually released a sigh of relief. In fact, this was going to give him time away from everyone, especially from Elizabeth Goodfellow. He'll have to deal with her when he returns. His only regret was Samantha. He wasn't going to have time to say goodbye or plead his case with her a second time. His flight was scheduled to leave at nine in the morning and he needed to be at the international terminal for seven. Tim just hoped to be able to repair their relationship on his return.

Continues with Part 12: Raiders in the Sky


	12. Raiders in the Sky

A/N: Tim's love life hits a snag when he has to attend the cotillion, the dance where society's teens are now eligible to date. Not only that, when he is sent to Europe to meet with Wayne Enterprise business partners to gain support for his Wayne Foundation Neon Knights Project, Tim is presumed dead when the plane he was on suddenly explodes and nose dives into the Atlantic Ocean.

Red Robin Rising

by

AJ

Part 12: Raiders in the Sky

Alfred opened Tim's curtains at six a.m. sharp.

"Rise and shine, Master Timothy. I have brought you breakfast and I shall lay out your clothes and begin packing you a trunk with two weeks worth of clothes."

'A trunk?' Tim's eyes snapped open. He turned over then sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "Do I really need a trunk?"

Alfred placed the tray across Tim's lap. "If you do not want to continue to do laundry or purchase new clothes, and you will be visiting five different countries in the course of three weeks, I suggest you take a trunk. You maybe staying for a least two or three days in each local to negotiate your needs."

"That's true," Tim looked at the meal Alfred had provided him. He was going to be eating a lot of different kinds of meals, but not one of them will be Alfred's omelets.

Tim slowly ate his breakfast while thinking about the night before, how he and Samantha had argued. What she said had not been very fair. The girl was the one who had fawned over him, making him feel uncomfortable, and he did try to defend Sammie's honor. But he couldn't bring himself to hitting a girl for what she did. He might have done it with villains, but that was different. He wasn't in uniform. He was too much of a gentleman. Besides, the girl wasn't totally at fault. Sammie had spilled punch all over her dress, and her apology wasn't exactly sincere. Tim looked down and saw that he had eaten about half of his omelet without noticing. He finished the other half before he lost his appetite.

'At least I ate something.' Tim thought. 'I'm going to shower.'

Tim went into the shower, got himself clean, brushed his teeth afterward then dressed in the clothes that Alfred had laid out. He checked the briefcase that Bruce had provided for him. It contained his passport, plane ticket and copies of the proposal he wrote on his Neon Knights Project in several languages. It also contained the list of names and addresses of the overseas business partners. The first on the list was Mr. Sal G. Hural of New World Industries. The name and the company didn't sound familiar.

'Looks like Bruce's secretary already made appointments. Alfred had been right,' Tim noticed. 'I'm going to need travel time and time for negotiation. My first appointment is 10:00 am tomorrow. Meeting at the hotel I'll be staying in. That's convenient. Bruce thought by going to Europe I might be able to raise the funds better there than here. It's hard to fund something when you believe it to be a losing cause.'

"Master Timothy, the car is waiting out front with your luggage. I opt instead for two suitcases and you may want to include your backpack as a second carry on since it contains your laptop and phone."

"Thanks Alfred, that's much better."

Tim went down to the foyer and waited for Alfred to bring the car around. He was already starting to miss his brothers and Sammie. He really didn't want to leave on this kind of note, angry at each other, but what choice did he have. Once Tim saw the car approach, he picked up his briefcase and backpack and waited to climb in the car. Alfred parked the car, jumped out of the driver's seat and opened the passenger door for Master Timothy. Tim climbed inside and waited for Alfred to load his luggage into the trunk.

"Alfred, can you tell Sammie . . . Um, goodbye for me," Tim asked as soon as Alfred sat in the driver's seat.

"I shall give her your message as soon as I return, Master Timothy."

"Thanks."

Tim turned to look out the window as Alfred drove to the airport. It was a silent and subdued ride. Once they arrived Alfred took the luggage out of the trunk and a porter placed Tim's luggage on a cart. Tim grabbed his backpack and briefcase. He went to the counter and checked in acquiring his boarding pass. He had to walk to the international terminal.

Tim went through the international gate and it wasn't long before his seat number was called. He was flying first class this time, which meant he could board early. Tim handed the boarding pass to the attendant and she scanned it. He walked down the ramp to the entrance of the plane. He found his seat in the first class section near the entrance to the economy class. It had been a long time since he flew on a commercial airline. He put his backpack in the overhead bin and his briefcase under the seat in front of him. His two suitcases were being stowed in the cargo hold.

"Would you care for something to drink?"

"A ginger ale?" Tim asked.

It was another 30 minutes before the plane would be taxiing to the runway. There were other passengers that were still boarding. Tim looked out the window since he had a window seat. No one was sitting next to him. In fact, there were only three other people in an area that could easily seat eight. Tim gave a cursory glance and noticed that the three men looked a little rough around the edges. One of the three actually resembled him. They could be some sports stars that had a rough night. It was odd how the three men avoided eye contact, even with the flight attendant. Tim couldn't think about that right now. He pulled out his laptop to begin working on his speech to introduce his proposals, making sure it were written in a way he wanted to present his ideas before translating the speech into the appropriate language. Tim was startled when someone plopped down next to him.

"Sorry I'm late, traffic was terrible in my area. There was an accident."

"Hi, Tamara," Tim smiled. "You got here just in time. I've been going over my speech. I haven't used the translation software yet. Could you go over it when I do, just to be sure it translated accurately."

"Of course Tim," Tamara replied.

"Excuse me young man, but you need to put your laptop away since we'll be taking off."

"I'm not hooked up to the internet," Tim said. "How long until we take off?"

"You'll be able to use your computer again once we're in the air. We're 5th in line."

"Okay." Tim closed his laptop, put it back in his backpack, and placed it back under the seat.

"I think I'll pull out a book and read," Tamara said. "We have plenty of time to look over those pages. We can print them out when we get to our hotel in London."

"I think I'll listen to some music," Tim said. He took the headset that the attendant offered him and plugged it into the seat's jack and placed the buds in his ears. He then turned to a music channel. With the relaxing music, Tim closed his eyes and he soon fell asleep. Only the sudden g's forcing him back in his seat, the angling of the plane, and his stomach lurching for a moment told him that the plane had taken off and they were airborne and on their way to London.

Tim must have been asleep for a few of hours when all of a sudden someone was grabbing him. He was gagged and tied then a strap was put around his waist and arms. He had been totally unaware that anything was amiss and totally caught off guard. His eyes went wide when he saw Tamara just staring and he could see that her throat had been cut and blood poured from the gaping wound. He watched in horror as one of the three men who were sitting in first class with him pulled out a plastic explosive from one bag while another pulled out a timing device and attached it to the cockpit door and set it. Then the third man was opening the door that lead outside the plane. Tim knew in an instant the moment that door was open the bomb would soon go off. And all hell would break loose.

Tim got a glimpse into the economy class area of the plane and it looked like everyone was asleep, including the flight attendants. Someone at one point had used sleeping gas to incapacitate the crew and passengers so there would be no trouble. He surmised that the sleeping gas must have been hooked into the air conditioning unit and it must have come through the small air vents at each seat. No one had noticed until it was too late. Tim was also astounded when the man who opened the door to the outside was actually able to stabilize the change in air pressure. He knew how to get the door open without causing the plane to suddenly lurch. The pilots in the cockpit seemed totally unaware as to what was going on.

Tim struggled to free himself, but he was suddenly whisked away as a cable was attached to the strap that bound his arms to his body. Tim watched in horrified silence as two of the three men left the plane with him. The third man who looked similar to him and was even dressed like him remained on the plane. Within moments of being whisked outside, Tim was being hoisted into another plane, one much larger then the one he had been on. He suddenly screamed in his mind as the bomb on the plane he had been on exploded. The plane nosedived, falling out of the sky and into the Atlantic Ocean. Tim realized he and two others were the only surviving passengers, and the two who grabbed him weren't passengers at all. They had been sent to take him from the plane. And the third man was supposed to be him. Who knew besides Bruce, Alfred, and Lucius Fox that he and Tamara were going to be on that plane? Obviously it was a setup. Were those European contacts even real?

Even so, why go to all this trouble? Tim though wasn't asking those questions. All he was concerned about was what his family was going to think, especially Sammie. They had fought the night before, and this morning, he had disappeared without saying goodbye. He hadn't said goodbye to any of his family members. The only persons who knew he would be leaving were Alfred and Bruce. And now seeing that plane crash with all those people, Tim's heart sank. He knew what his family would think, that he's dead. What hurt worst of all was that Dick would once again believe he was alone in the world, the only remaining Flying Grayson. Tim could not let that happen. He would find out who wanted him so badly as to kill a plane full of innocent people. It would have been easier if he had disappeared while in London, or Paris, or even Berlin. Why murder over 200 people on a passenger plane? Questions, all those questions. Tim would demand answers. And once he did, Tim would demand justice for every murdered life on that fallen silver bird.

Continues with Part 13: A Son Sets


	13. A Son Sets

A/N: Tim's love life hits a snag when he has to attend the cotillion, the dance where society's teens are now eligible to date. Not only that, when he is sent to Europe to meet with Wayne Enterprise business partners to gain support for his Wayne Foundation Neon Knights Project, Tim is presumed dead when the plane he was on suddenly explodes and nose dives into the Atlantic Ocean.

Reply to a Review: I received this review of the previous part.

 _Thaaaaaat pun!_

 _the capter should totally have been more focused on the point that Tim was kidnapped during a flight in progress, instead of how he felt. I mean, did he even get a look at his kidnappers or try to stop the kidnapping? The scene wasn't described as well as it should have been really. In that situation, feelings should have come later instead of during the kidnapping. Tim is too analytical for that really. but I do like the plot, and will still be waiting for the next installment as usual. Try to keep it realistic_

Here is my answer to this review: THE ATTACK WAS SUDDEN. Tim was asleep. He sees Tamara dead. There wasn't any time to analyze what was happening. And if something like that was going to happen to you, you're gut reaction would be an EMOTIONAL one FIRST!

Red Robin Rising

by

AJ

Part 13: A Son Sets

"Flight 234 exploded in mid air today . . . "

The news report droned on repeating every hour.

"A list of the passengers has yet to be released . . . "

They already knew. How could they not? They had a copy of the ticket and flight number. They knew he was on that plane. And a young man broke down hearing the news. He held onto his father as tight as he could, as when he was eight years old, crying out his anguish and loss. Another came into the media room and the young man was pulled into the embrace. Then a third, a much smaller figure. His mind was numb. He may have wished it would be so, that the one who was gone would disappear forever, but not like this. This was too much.

The father held his three remaining sons, grieving for the loss of one of his birds, one that he never expected. That little bird had saved his sanity, had brought him back from the brink of destruction and reminded him as to whom he was, and now he was gone. It wasn't fair that they should continue while his third little bird should be lost to them.

Two young women stood outside the media room. Tears ran down their cheeks in silent tracks. One grieved with her husband as he stood with his brothers and father, her swelling belly becoming testimony of the lives she carried within. The other stood still as stone. The tears on her cheeks were not from grief, but from the rage that filled within her. How could they not see the truth? How could they not sense it? She opened their minds, created pathways and a new way to communicate with each other. How could they not use that to know the truth? It was as if their grief was blinding them. She had to make them see, make them see the truth before it really was too late. Someone stole her red bird, the one meant for her. And she was going to find a way to bring him back.

Even so, she was angry for another reason.

'Why didn't he tell me he was leaving? He left without saying goodbye. Why would he do that?' Another voice spoke to her. 'Because you argued over something that was stupid and petty.' 

If he were here now, she would tell him she was sorry, but now she didn't have a chance.

"Flight 234 exploded in midair today . . . "

The reporter continued.

"There were no survivors. The names of the passengers have just been released. Among the dead is Timothy Drake-Wayne, third son of Bruce Wayne. He was adopted soon after his father was murdered by . . . "

The report droned on as the telephones throughout the house suddenly started ringing as friends of the family were calling to express their condolences.

TDWTDWTDW

Tim woke up after what felt like days later. In truth it was only about 12 hours from when he saw the plane crash. His mind had rebelled and he tried to fight back at the horror that had been done. He remembered struggling against the bonds and worked his hands free, then attacking his attackers. He fought them tooth and nail. Giving out as good as he got, but Tim was trapped and he was soon overcome. They ended up sedating him. And now he woke up and found himself in a small room with a cot, a table, and nothing but a hole in the floor to pee in. Where was he? It was like an ancient jail cell. There were two small doors within the larger door.

The smaller door opened and a face partially covered with a cloth peaked in then closed the door. He was someone's prisoner and he didn't like it one bit. Five minutes later, Tim could hear the sound of keys being turned in an ancient lock and the oak door was opened and a tall familiar faced man entered. He actually had to duck to enter through the door.

"Ra's," Tim exclaimed. "I should have known you were behind this."

"We meet again, young detective," Ra's said coolly.

"What do you want Ra's?"

"My fortune back."

"What, you don't have anyone smart enough to figure out the codes?"

One of Ra's men went up to the young detective and struck him across the face.

"Ugggh," Tim grunted and slumped down on the cot. He touched the knuckles of his right hand against his mouth and pulled them away. His lip had been split and it was bleeding. "That the best you can do?" Tim taunted.

The man once again approached Tim and back-handed him where Tim's neck snapped back and he hit his head against the rocky surface of the wall, almost knocking himself out. He was dazed and he felt the man grab him by his shirt and pulled Tim forward to strike him a third time. The man was going to hit Tim a fourth time when he was stopped by the Demon Head's command.

"Enough," Ra's stated. "Perhaps he will be more receptive if he's deprived of food for a week. Give him only water. Then we'll see if he changes his mind."

The man dropped Tim, his knees collapsing out from under him.

Tim crawled back onto the cot. He was screwed. He was in Ra's Al Ghul's hands and with that plane crashing into the ocean, he was sure to be reported as dead. His heart sank as Tim realized he might have to cooperate if he was going to find a way to escape. He was still stubborn enough to refuse, but that might make things worse. Still the chance to escape lay in the element of surprise. He just had to wait for the guy to bring him some water.

Tim waited for Ra's Al Ghul to leave with the guard and relock the door. He then moved the small table next to the door and climbed on top. Tim didn't have to wait long. The guard re-entered Tim's cell carrying a tray with an empty glass and a pitcher of water. Tim jumped down forcing the guard to stumble forward and drop his burden onto the floor. The pitcher spilled its contents and shattered. Tim then slammed the guard's head into the floor of the cell knocking him out. Once that was accomplished, Tim grabbled the keys from the guard. He exited the cell, but was quickly struck from behind. Tim went flying into a wall and slumped to the floor, dropping the keys. The person who struck Tim picked up the keys.

"Did you think it would be that easy?" Ra's said. "I commend you on your attempt at escaping. I'm pleased to see the Detective taught you not to settle for anything less than escape. Take him to the punishment room."

Two more guards came in and grabbed Tim's arms and drug him between them.

"Because you are young, the punishment will not be so severe," Ra's stated. "Even so, you need to be taught a lesson. There is no escaping this place." Ra's turned toward his guards. "Strip him of his clothing then chain him between the pillars. Give him ten lashes then return him to his cell."

Tim was stripped of his clothing, leaving him only in his boxers. He was then chained between the two pillars, his arms stretched out where his feet were hoisted off the floor. The chains were obviously used for taller prisoners. Tim tried to brace himself for the initial shock, but nothing prepared him for that first strike of the lash. The pain was excruciating, blinding his mind to all else.

"AAAHHHH!" Tim cried out. "AAAHHHH!"

Tears streamed down his cheeks and sweat mingled with the blood welling up on his back, making the marks sting all the more. By the time the man was finished, Tim had already passed out from the pain. He didn't even remember when they returned him to his cell. He wouldn't stir for several more hours.

Continues with Part 14: No Closer


	14. No Closer

A/N: Tim's love life hits a snag when he has to attend the cotillion, the dance where society's teens are now eligible to date. Not only that, when he is sent to Europe to meet with Wayne Enterprise business partners to gain support for his Wayne Foundation Neon Knights Project, Tim is presumed dead when the plane he was on suddenly explodes and nose dives into the Atlantic Ocean.

Red Robin Rising

by

AJ

Part 14: No Closer

When Tim came to, it felt like his back was on fire. Luckily, he was lying on his stomach. Then he felt cooling ointment being placed on his back. He hitched in a breath and turned to see a woman dressed head to toe in a dark robe. Only her eyes were visible besides her hands.

"Ra's sent you to butter me up?" Tim said bitterly. "Thanks, but no thanks."

The woman ignored his comment and continued to apply ointment. "Your wounds will become infected," she said instead, her English was heavily accented.

"Why is Ra's doing this? Aaaahh!" Tim cried out in surprise as his buttocks was sharply slapped. "What was that for?"

"Do not use the Demon Head's name. I ignored the blastmiface comment once. I shall not do so, again."

"Why?" Tim question and rubbed his backside.

"Only you can restore what he wants."

"His empire," Tim groused.

The woman attending to his wounds didn't answer. "You will do as he wishes or you will suffer more."

"I can't," Tim said quietly.

The woman leaned down and whispered. "You must. I cannot help you if you do not."

Tim didn't trust the woman." Who are you?" He whispered back.

"My name does not matter. I have been ordered to take care of your needs. I have done all I can with your back. I will bring you some food."

"I'm not hungry."

"You must keep up your strength."

"I'm not allowed food, only water," Tim stated.

"Foolish," the woman complained. "They weaken your body you will not be able to do as they ask."

"You really want to help me?"

"You are not the only prisoner here," the woman stated. "But you did not hear that from me. Get some rest. I shall return with some food."

TBDTBTBDTBT

"What do you mean you cannot recover the body? It's been three days. My son was on that plane!"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Wayne, but since the plane went down in international waters we need the cooperation of other nations and the remains of the plane are scattered over a wide area. It will take weeks."

"What am I supposed to do? I don't have a body to bury!"

"We're doing the best we can."

"That's not good enough!" Bruce slammed the receiver down in its cradle.

"Maybe we should do our own search," Dick said as he stood in the doorway to Bruce's office.

"I'm beginning to believe you're right. It will take weeks to recover the wreckage. By then the body . . ."

Dick went over and put his arms around his adoptive father. When the news broke about the plane crash it was Dick who first broke down, ranting out his anguish at the loss of his brother. He should have taken the Wayne jet, not a commercial airliner, but Mr. Lucius Fox insisted. His daughter, Tamara, was traveling with Tim and needed to help him with translating his proposal into several languages. The Wayne jet would have required Alfred to fly, but Alfred was needed at home with the new addition to the family. And Bruce still needed his assistance in the cave.

"I should have insisted that Tim take the jet," Bruce cried. "Tamara could have flown with him. They . . . They both would be safe."

"I know, Dad," Dick said, comforting his father. Silent tears slipped down Dick's cheeks. 'I lost my brother. And no amount of healing magic is going to bring him back to me this time.'

DBTDBTDBTDBT

"This is the second time you have tried to escape. Are you trying to get yourself killed?" This time the voice was a man.

"What happened to the woman?" Tim asked as tears streamed down.

"She was killed for helping you. I am your caretaker now."

"I'm not going to do what that Demon Head wants. He might as well kill me."

"You are a stubborn fool. If you were to do as he commands he will let you go."

This man knew nothing about Ra's plans. "I doubt that," Tim stated.

"I have done what I can with your wounds. Try not to get any more."

Tim smirked at the man's comment. He sounded like Alfred for a moment. It caused Tim to have a pang of sadness. 'Everyone probably thinks I'm dead. I've got to find a way out of here.'

STSTSTSTSTSTSTS

Samantha was despondent. She took to meditating out in the garden or near the pond. The water usually had a calming influence on her. She didn't know why. It was always something she was drawn to, even as a little girl. She had dreams about the water, dreams of an underwater city stretching across an expansive deep ravine. It was just her imagination running wild. Now she needed those dreams more than ever. With Tim gone, she didn't know any more what she wanted to do with her life. He had been there to help and guide her in this new world. This time, the water gave her little comfort. The family was going to hold a memorial service for Tim, but she couldn't get rid of the nagging feeling that it would be wrong somehow. Samantha sensed Sasha approaching.

"Aren't you coming to the memorial service?"

"No," Samantha replied a little more sharply than she intended.

"It's been two weeks now."

"Yes, and they still haven't found Tim." Sammie continued to speak of Tim in the present tense. She still refused to acknowledge that he was dead.

"We all need closer," Sasha argued.

"I don't want it. You're writing him off!" Samantha argued back.

"And you, Dick, and Bruce aren't. It's going to tear you three apart."

Samantha broke down in tears. "You do not understand. I see him in my dreams. He's alive, being tortured every time he tries to escape. And he's refusing to do something for some man. He's growing thinner, wasting away!"

"Samantha, it's just a dream!"

"No, it's not!"

Sasha couldn't argue with the girl. Samantha was being stubborn, about as stubborn as Tim would be about not eating or doing work when he should be resting. The thought of Tim almost caused Sasha to break out in tears as well. Maybe Samantha was right, but not in the way she was thinking. How could they move forward without a body? Bruce was even refusing to put up a tombstone. And Dick, you couldn't even be in his presence if Tim was mentioned. He would stare at you with a glare that rivaled Batman.

"All right, believe what you want. I'm tired of fighting with you."

Samantha watched as Sasha left her sitting by the pond. "He's not dead. He can't be. I'd know if he were."

Continues with Part 15: Another Way Entirely


	15. Another Way Entirely

A/N: Tim's love life hits a snag when he has to attend the cotillion, the dance where society's teens are now eligible to date. Not only that, when he is sent to Europe to meet with Wayne Enterprise business partners to gain support for his Wayne Foundation Neon Knights Project, Tim is presumed dead when the plane he was on suddenly explodes and nose dives into the Atlantic Ocean.

Red Robin Rising

by

AJ

Part 15: Another Way Entirely

"This is getting old. You try to escape before you are ready. You are injured and then I am the one to patch you up, and then you are deprived of food for several days. That cannot go on. You will get weaker and weaker. It has nearly been four weeks now. You cannot continue to stubbornly refuse what the Demon Head wants."

"Watch me," Tim said between painful breaths. This time they had broken several of his ribs.

The man who had been chosen to take care of Tim Wayne's needs had become fond of the boy. His own family had been enslaved and terrorized by such men. He had not seen such courage in many years, not since his own son had defied the Demon Head and freed a man accused of stealing food to feed his starving children. He was forced to witness his own son take the place of the freed man. His son was beheaded.

"Your ribs will need wrapping."

Tim started coughing. "I've got to get home."

"Take slow, shallow breaths. That will ease the discomfort."

"You don't understand. They probably think I'm dead."

"You have said that before," The man said. "The Demon Head is growing impatient each day. You do not help him regain what is rightfully his, he will kill you. It will not matter."

"And if I help the Demon Head, he'll kill me anyway," Tim said.

"So what do you have to lose?"

"Nothing really, except my life."

"You cannot go on like this. You grow weaker every day. The Demon Head might not kill you if you have skills he can use."

"Yeah and if I use my skills to help him, I'm not any better," Tim argued.

"Can you not use those skills to inform your family that you are alive?"

"I've thought of that. In order for me to do that I would need access to a computer, but Ra's probably would have me under guard, watching every move. That's why I've refused so far."

The man glared through the opening of his covered face.

"Sorry, Demon Head," Tim corrected himself.

"I could get you access to a computer."

"How?" Tim questioned. "I'm not allowed out of this cell unless I agree to do what . . . What the Demon Head wants. And when you leave, an armed guard points a rifle at me. I'm all out of tricks to play to be able to escape. And each time I escape, they put me in a deeper hole than last time." Tim also didn't want to admit he was starting to weaken. He didn't want to let on that he feared his health would be in jeopardy soon.

"This is not the deepest hole until you have experienced rahim aljahim."

"What is rahim aljahim?" Tim questioned. He never heard the term before. "You mean the Lazarus Pit?"

"No," the man stated. "You do not want to experience a Lazarus pit. It will change you."

"I can believe that. So how can you get me access to a computer?"

"Drink this." The man handed Tim a vial of amber colored liquid.

"What is it?"

"Best that you do not ask."

"What does it do?"

"It will give you the appearance of an illness."

"Why wasn't I given this the first week? I could have used this to escape."

"I was unaware at the time who they had as a prisoner. My . . . My wife was attending you."

"I'm sorry," Tim said.

"Do not be. She had more courage than I. You are one of the sons of the Batman."

"Yeah, I am," Tim admitted.

That is why you want to escape and why you are resourceful."

"Yeah, but not resourceful enough. I get myself lost a couple of times and that's how I get caught. I haven't found a way out. I can't pass myself off as a guard. I'm too short. And Ra's – the Demon Head moves me to different parts of this underground institution to where it's harder to find the exit."

"Seeing how stubborn you are, and how my wife died for you, I have decided to assist you, but you must trust me."

"I have little choice."

"Then drink and let me take care of the rest."

Tim took the vial and swallowed the contents. His body immediately reacted to the substance in a violent way. His stomach muscles cramped and his body temperature began to rise. He groaned out a painful long wail where he didn't even recognize as his own voice. What was in that vial? Did the man actually poison him? Tim was thinking that the man might have betrayed him when the man got up and pounded on the door. Tim flinched from the sound.

"GUARD!" The man cried out in Arabic.

"What is it?" The guard answered in the same manner.

"I must get this boy to the infirmary."

"What for? The Demon Head insists that his wounds be treated here."

"The boy is sick."

"Treat his illness."

"You do not understand, I cannot treat him here. If I do not get him to the infirmary, he will die."

"What does the boy have?"

"It is his appendix," The man answered. "I must operate immediately."

"Move away from the door."

The man did as the guard demanded and the guard opened the cell door and entered. He examined the boy who was moaning on the cot. The boy curled up as the guard pressed down on his right side.

"Very well, I shall carry him."

The guard picked up Tim in his arms and carried him from the cell. The man followed the guard. The guard took several twisting corridors until he reached the central core. The guard took out a key and opened the doors to an elevator core. The man followed the guard inside then the guard took his key and unlocked the panel that contained the buttons to the levels above. He pressed the button that would take them to where the infirmary was located. It turned out to be in the lowest region of the Demon Head's residence. Once they arrived, the guard left the elevator and carried Tim down a corridor that looked familiar to the stricken boy when he briefly opened his eyes. It was the very same area where Tim had entered to retrieve the antidote for oleander poison. Tim had entered the infirmary from another direction. For once Tim was hopeful that escape was eminent.

Continues with Part 16: A Doctor's Dilemma


	16. A Doctor's Dilemma

A/N: Tim's love life hits a snag when he has to attend the cotillion, the dance where society's teens are now eligible to date. Not only that, when he is sent to Europe to meet with Wayne Enterprise business partners to gain support for his Wayne Foundation Neon Knights Project, Tim is presumed dead when the plane he was on suddenly explodes and nose dives into the Atlantic Ocean.

Red Robin Rising

by

AJ

Part 16: A Doctor's Dilemma

Once the guard laid Tim on a gurney in the infirmary, Tim continued to moan. It wasn't faked by any imagination. His stomach was cramping. He was lucky he didn't have any food in it. He would have lost it.

"I will need someone to assist me," the man said in Arabic.

The guard's face turned a sour looking green. "Sorry Doctor, you are on your own. I must get back to my duties," the guard replied also in Arabic. The guard then made a hasty retreat, shutting the door to the infirmary.

"You're a Doctor?" Tim asked.

"You know Arabic?"

"My brother, Damian, is teaching me."

"The Demon Head's grandson?" the Doctor questioned.

"Yeah, you know him?"

"I am aware of him. His grandfather continues to ask for him," the doctor politely put it. The doctor was going to explain further when the Demon Head entered the infirmary.

"Doctor, I need something for a head ache," Ra's stated in Arabic then frowned when he saw whom it was laying on the gurney. "Doctor Amir, why is this boy here? He should be in his cell until he agrees to comply with my wishes."

"The boy is ill your grace," the doctor answered in Arabic. "He is in pain and is running a fever."

"That is not my concern. He could be treated in his cell."

"The boy's appendix must be removed. If it is not, it may burst and he will become more ill and could die."

The thought of the boy dying before he acquired his assets returned to him did not set well with Ra's Al Ghul. "See to it that he does not die. My patience grows thin."

"As you wish," the doctor bowed to the demon head.

Ra's leaned in close to Timothy's face. "Hear me boy, if you do not do as I ask I may take my men and take that pretty girl you have been seeing. Perhaps I will let my assassins have her as a toy."

"No . . . " Tim moaned out.

"I am tired of playing these cat and mouse games. You will return my fortune to me or I shall kill your whole family."

Tim gulped. Ra's was serious. He knew their secrets. He could, if they didn't know he was coming. And Tim didn't have any way to warn them, or maybe he did. "All right . . . I'll return your fortune."

"I knew you would come to your senses."

Ra's turned to the doctor and spoke in Arabic. "See to it that the boy survives long enough to comply with my request."

Tim understood what Ra's meant. As soon as he was done fulfilling what Ra's demanded, he would be murdered and no one would know.

"Why not send him to rahim aljahim?" the doctor suggested. "If he is sent there, you will be able to use his skills at a later date. Perhaps in your plans to destroy Gotham."

"Hmmm," Ra's thought for a moment. "Perhaps you are right. There is no escape from rahim aljahim."

The doctor did not quibble with Ra's. To do so could mean death. No one argued with the Demon Head. There were actually two people who had escaped rahim aljahim, one a child, the demon head's daughter Talia. And the man known as the Batman. The Lazarus Pit did one thing that the doctor was grateful for at the moment. It restored the most recent memories first. The more distant memories would come later. Ra's Al Ghul had used the pit just four months ago. The Lazarus Pit was unforgiving and cruel. It left a mark on the soul on the one who uses it. It ate away at the good, and no matter how good one's intentions were, the methods applied would never be honorable or even noble if done with evil.

Tim continued to moan. He felt the cramping grow worse.

"You better tend to your patient, Doctor," Ra's stated. "And if I find you have betrayed me, I shall have your head."

The doctor bowed his head as Ra's Al Ghul left the infirmary. Once the doors closed, the doctor went over to a cabinet, pulled out a vial and gave Tim a shot. Within a few minutes, the pain subsided and his temperature returned to normal.

"The drug was a derivative of oleander."

"Oleander!?" Tim was incensed. "My brother was poisoned with that stuff!"

"Calm yourself. The oleander wasn't pure. It was mixed with other ingredients to lessen the impact. You were in no danger. After a few hours, I must take you to rahim aljahim."

"rahim aljahim?" Tim's eyes narrowed. "What game are you playing, Doctor?"

"You have a far greater chance of escaping from rahim aljahim than you do here. There are no guards at rahim aljahim."

"Okay . . . "

"Do not scoff. rahim aljahim is a prison. Those who have displeased the Demon Head are either killed or condemned to spend the rest of their days in rahim aljahim."

"So, how does that help me?" Tim asked.

"Only two people have ever climbed out of rahim aljahim. The child of Ra's Al Ghul and the Bat – "

"The Batman . . . " Tim interrupted. It was a surprise and yet it wasn't. Dick had told him the story, how Ra's had tricked him and Selina Kyle into digging for a new source of the liquid that created the Lazarus pit, and how the League had almost killed Bruce. Ra's had Bruce imprisoned somewhere, not even telling his own daughter where he was, but Bruce had escaped and saved Selina and Dick.

'So the place that Bruce was imprisoned was called rahim aljahim? And Ra's was going to send me there once I cooperated?' Tim still could not see how that was going to help him unless . . .' A thought had not occurred to him before. At least it could buy him some time.

"It looks like I have no choice."

Continues with Part 17: Sorrow For a Friend


	17. Sorrow For A Friend

_**Sorry this is late. Must have got distracted with something. Here is the next part.**_

A/N: Tim's love life hits a snag when he has to attend the cotillion, the dance where society's teens are now eligible to date. Not only that, when he is sent to Europe to meet with Wayne Enterprise business partners to gain support for his Wayne Foundation Neon Knights Project, Tim is presumed dead when the plane he was on suddenly explodes and nose dives into the Atlantic Ocean.

Red Robin Rising

by

AJ

Part 17: Sorrow For a Friend

"I'm sorry, Mr. Wayne. The only way we'll be able to identify the body is through dental records. The bodies from the wreckage have been underwater far too long."

"Then start identifying them," Bruce said over the phone. "I want to bring my son home."

"It will still take another two weeks."

"I don't care of it takes a month, so long as it's done. Mr. Lucius Fox lost his daughter on that plane as well. It's time we both received closure."

"Yes, Mr. Wayne. We're doing everything we can."

"I know you are, Mr. Jenkens," Bruce replied, trying to calm his already stressful nerves.

Once again, he had several calls from the press fishing for answers. Some tabloid rag even speculated that Tim hadn't been on the plane, that he had been spirited away to some out of the way place in the middle east. The reporter even claimed to have taken photos of Tim with a group of terrorists. The man even had the gall to send over a copy of the photo as proof, but the photo was grainy and taken at a distance. When it was zoomed in, the face was barely indistinguishable. Bruce dismissed it as a hoax.

Even so, Bruce started to question if the photograph was genuine, how did Tim get off that plane, even if he did? The airlines had established that a faulty fuel line and a spark were the cause for the explosion that caused the plane to crash. The flight recorder was still missing. That would tell them if the plane had any difficulties while in flight.

"Still no word?" Dick came into the office at Wayne Enterprise.

"How did you know I was working on it?"

"When haven't you been working on this," Dick pointed out. "Lucius called me. He appreciates your efforts, but he needs you to concentrate on business."

"I know why he wants me to, Dick," Bruce said. "But . . . "

"But in truth, you can't," Dick finished. "Believe me Dad, I know how you feel, but I keep getting this nagging feeling that Tim's still alive. And you know how Sammie feels. She refuses to believe that Tim is dead."

"I know, Dick," Bruce answered. "That's why I'm trying to get his body recovered and identified, but it's going to take me another two weeks."

"Sammie's lost weight, Bruce."

"There's nothing I can do to stop her from believing that Tim's still alive," Bruce explained. "And everyone at this point is just trying to get through this."

Dick nodded his head in understanding. He'd resorted to going back to Bludhaven a few days during the week to avoid having to listen to Samantha's crying in her sleep and calling out Tim's name. He'd stay at Barbara's a few times, but Bruce also had her on monitor duty, tapping into whatever agency he could just to get answers. He would try to pull her away from the computer just for a few minutes when some other crisis would pull them in separate directions, her to her Oracle station and him out on the streets as Nightwing. It was better just to get out of Gotham for a few days to clear his head, but now he was right back into it.

Even so, after speaking with Sammie on several occasions about her dreams, he began to wonder. Her dreams were so vivid. He wanted so much to believe that any reservations he might have, Dick kept to himself. Bruce had also taught him that evidence was key and so far, they had no evidence that Tim was alive, but neither did they have any evidence that Tim was dead, as well. He preferred to have Tim listed as missing. The only evidence he wanted at this point was hard solid proof, and that meant a body. Bruce was working toward that goal, and Dick was trying to be as supportive as he could under grueling circumstances.

Dick was brought out of his thoughts when the telephone rang.

"Wayne here," Bruce answered, his voice a little harsher than he needed to be. "Are you certain? I see. I'll let him know. We'll be down this afternoon. Thank you." Bruce hung up the phone and covered his face.

"What's the matter?"

"They identified Tamara's body."

"Oh god," Dick's heart skipped a beat. At first he thought they were calling about Tim. One part of him wished they would just get on with it so they can get on with their lives, while another part was wishing that they never find Tim's body. That might mean that Tim somehow did survive and that would mean that Sammie was right. Then again, that might also mean there was no body to bury and they were one again left without the closure they needed to move on. Even so, Dick felt a little jealous of Lucius. He lost his daughter and now he could move on. At the same time, he could sympathize. His brother was still missing and it was still possible that he could get that same phone call.

"Are you coming?" Bruce asked. In the time that Dick was thinking about Lucius' loss, Bruce had moved to the door. "I have to tell Lucius.

"Sure Dad."

Lucius was going to need their support right now. At least for a moment they could turn their thoughts away from their own troubles and help a friend. Dick followed Bruce out of the office and let the door shut behind him. It gave a resounding click that almost sounded like the lid of a casket being locked into place. It had a foreboding sense of finality. Dick hoped all of that was simply his imagination, but he cannot help thinking they would soon be next in line to receive that final phone call.

Dick followed Bruce down to Lucius office.

"I have some news, Lucius," Bruce began.

"What is it?" Lucius said as he was going over some plans from R and D. They were design specifications for a modified vehicle that could be used in combat if the military got off their butts and decided their old fashion tanks were too outdated. The vehicle was a two-man operation that could be modified to seat five, but no more. "Bruce, I'm trying to keep busy right now, so if you have something important to say . . . " Lucius didn't mean to be blunt. He was trying to keep his mind occupied because thinking about the alternative was too painful.

"They found Tamara's body," Bruce said. "They need you to come to the recovery center at the airport and identify her."

Lucius stopped writing in mid sentence. "Are they certain?" Lucius asked without looking up from his paper.

"Yes," Bruce replied. "She was wearing the necklace you gave her for her birthday. The recovery crew described it perfectly. Plus, she had her ID in her pocket."

Lucius gave out a sigh before rising from his chair. He tossed the pen on his desk then looked up at Bruce. "Let's go. This isn't going to get any easier." Lucius noticed Dick at that moment. "Dick, you're here, too?"

"I came down to the office to check on Dad. He hadn't been home for a couple of days."

"I didn't know you stayed here all night, Bruce."

"Just trying to get answers myself and it's not that easy at home."

"Oh yeah, I can image," Lucius replied. "Your son's body is still missing."

"They've identified 80% of the passengers so far and they still can't find my son. He should have been with Tamara if they died together." Bruce's words were blunt, but they spoke a truth that was direct and to the point. Why hadn't they found his son's body? How hard could it be to find one 15-year-old boy traveling alone? He was beginning to question whether Tim was even on the plane. Alfred, however, had seen Tim walk through the terminal doors to the international flight section of the airport. The flight attendant who was on duty at the gate that day had scanned Tim's boarding pass. It was impossible to deny that Tim had been on that flight. Bruce had to stop thinking about Tim and concentrate on Lucius. At least he was receiving closure. Though no one suspected that what they found would cause more questions then they could answer.

Continues with Part 18: Wreckage Reclamation


	18. Wreckage Reclamation

_**Sorry everyone. I should have posted this on Friday. You'll get two today.**_

A/N: Tim's love life hits a snag when he has to attend the cotillion, the dance where society's teens are now eligible to date. Not only that, when he is sent to Europe to meet with Wayne Enterprise business partners to gain support for his Wayne Foundation Neon Knights Project, Tim is presumed dead when the plane he was on suddenly explodes and nose dives into the Atlantic Ocean.

Red Robin Rising

by

AJ

Part 18: Wreckage Reclamation

Bruce drove the three of them to the airport to hangar number 18. It was used to store oversized jets temporarily out of service and awaiting repairs. For now, the extra large hangar was being used to reconstruct the plane that had exploded and crashed. There was debris lined up in the shape of a plane. Most of the passenger fuselage was intact. The wings and the tail had broken off. The passengers, their seats, and even most of their belongings were also intact. What was odd was how the cockpit had been damaged. Though the official report was a faulty fuel line that caused the plane to crash. Bruce and Dick were walking through the wreckage observing everything as the recovery crew sifted through the rubble to recover people's belongings for family members' of the deceased to claim. As they drew closer to the front of the plane, Bruce made a distinct observation.

'This does not look like what we've been told,' Bruce thought. 'There was an explosion, but it was concentrated in one area, right up against the cockpit door. A bomb? But how could a bomb get on board with all the security? And who was the target?'

Lucius Fox went over to a separate area where victims of the crash were being claimed by their loved ones. He stood in line and when it was his turn, Lucius gave his name and the name of his daughter. They brought out a body bag on a gurney from a refrigerated truck. The man unzipped the top and exposed the head and shoulders.

"That's my daughter," Lucius said as he broke down. Bruce was there to support the man. His eyes fell on the body then narrowed. What was that mark around her neck? More like across her throat? That had to have happened before the crash from the look of the mark. It could not have happened after. Bruce wish he could do a quick analysis, but that wasn't going to be possible.

"We can have her body sent to the nearby crematorium. You will need to sign this so her ashes can be returned."

"Of course," Lucius said. He took the clipboard and signed the forms.

"We just have one more person to identify. It says here he might by Timothy Drake-Wayne?"

"You have my son?" Bruce asked. "Why didn't you call me?"

"You are Bruce Wayne?"

"Yes, I've been trying to get my son's body returned."

"Bring out that last body," the man waved. "You see Mr. Wayne, there was a problem. We found your son's backpack and computer, but there was no identification on him."

"What do you mean no identification? My son would have had his wallet on him. There should have been."

Another gurney was pushed forward and the body uncovered. Bruce stared down at the face and frowned. "That is not my son."

"Excuse me, but all the other bodies have been accounted for, including the flight crew and the attendants."

"I tell you that is not my son," Bruce insisted.

"Dad?" Dick approached and saw the body that Bruce was looking over. He looked down at the body. "Since when did Timmy have a five o'clock shadow?"

"He doesn't. He shouldn't. That's not Tim."

DBTDBTDBTDBTDBTDBT

After Tim's supposed appendectomy, he was sitting in front of a computer terminal. Two guards flanked him. They stood on either side of the computer terminal, watching his every move. They were there for one purpose, to see that he did what Ra's demanded. Tim stared at the blank screen. He never should have agreed to do this, but the doctor said it was his only chance for escape. Tim let out a sigh then began typing. He spotted something while searching Ra's accounts. This was new information. Ra's was planning on destroying Gotham by purchasing several nuclear weapons? And he expects to turn this world into a paradise? That would leave Gotham not only in ruins, it would be like another Hiroshima, but worse. There had to be another way to stop Ra's. Tim quickly made copy of Ra's plans and sent them onto Commissioner Gordon in an anonymous email. Maybe Gordon could pass that information onto Batman. He was lucky the guards weren't facing the computer screen otherwise they would have seen what he was doing. Tim then accessed one of the off shore accounts that he knew Ra's had. The money was still there. It had gained some interest since he locked Ra's out of the account more than ten months ago.

'Ra's will be pleased about that,' Tim thought sarcastically. He reset the account to where it showed the original amount then paid the interest to several charities in Gotham under an anonymous donor. At least part of Ra's money would do some good. He piggybacked onto the last portion of the interest a cryptic message. Hopefully it would pique someone's interest enough that they would send it along to Gordon and in turn to Batman. He hoped that message would reach in time, but at the same time he doubted.

"It's done," Tim said. "The Demon Head has access to some of his money again."

One of the guards grabbed Tim by his arm and pulled him from the chair.

"Easy, do you want to tear my stitches?" The doctor actually had to cut Tim along his old appendix scar to make it look like he had an operation. He added stitches and a bandage to make the appearance more real. The doctor then placed Tim in a hospital gown. The gown was open at the back. Now Tim was sitting at a computer console expecting to reconfigure Ra's Al Ghul's accounts, removing the blocks, at least on one of them. He figured Ra's would be satisfied with that. Unfortunately, he wasn't.

"You will remove the rest of the blocks," the guard stated.

"I'm tired," Tim complained.

"You will remove the blocks." The guard squeezed Tim's arm, digging his nails into Tim's flesh.

"OW!"

"Enough!" The doctor came up to the guard. "The boy just had surgery. He will remove the rest of the blocks when he's had time to heal."

"I'm not feeling very good," Tim said.

"Come, I shall take you back to the infirmary."

The doctor grasped Tim's arm and he guided him away from the guards. Tim learned that only a few of the guards spoke English.

"This isn't working. I have to give Ra's all of his money back, don't I."

"It is looking like that is the case," the doctor stated. "Were you able to send a message?"

"Just barely. The guard grabbed my arm just as I sent it."

"Let's hope your message bears fruit."

TDBTDBTDBTDB

Both Dick and Bruce were confused. The figure that lay before them in the body bag had Tim's features, but the person also had facial stubble that obviously could not grow on a 15-year-old boy.

"If this isn't Tim, then where is he?" Dick was trying to stay calm. He was elated to learn that his brother could be alive, but there were other questions.

"Samantha kept saying that Tim wasn't dead, that he was a prisoner somewhere.

"Are we going to tell Lucius."

"No," Bruce stated. "He doesn't need to know."

Lucius approached the pair after he had a chance to say goodbye to his daughter.

"Was that Tim's body?" Lucius asked.

"No,' Bruce stated. "It was someone else. It may have been a passenger who had no family."

"I'm sorry, Bruce," Lucius stated. "Wasn't he the last passenger?"

Bruce didn't know what to say to Lucius.

"Maybe Tim . . ." Dick wanted to say that Tim might have taken a later flight, but the words would have sound stupid after all this time.

"Bruce, is it possible that Tim never even got on that plane?" Lucius speculated.

"That is Tim's backpack and briefcase," Bruce stated. "He was on that plane."

"Perhaps someone removed him."

"In midflight?" Dick questioned.

Lucius was hitting his questions out of the ballpark, coming close to the truth that Bruce and Dick had begun to speculate on themselves.

"You've got to admit it's the most likely hypothesis that we have," Lucius continued. "And it is obvious someone tried to pass off that person as your son. Why is that?"

"So, we won't investigate further," Dick replied.

"I don't know about you, Mr. Wayne, but if your powerful friend can look into this, I think he will find a conspiracy written all over this."

Bruce wasn't about to argue with Lucius' logic right now.

"Lucius, do you need a ride back to the office?" Bruce asked.

"No, I think I'll stay here for a while. Someone will be sending a hearse to pick up my daughter's remains. You go right ahead and do what you need to do."

"I'm really sorry, Lucius," Dick hugged the older man.

"That means a lot coming from you, Dick, thank you," Lucius replied. "Now, go find that brother of yours and bring him home."

Continues with Part 19: rahim aljahim


	19. rahim aljahim

A/N: Tim's love life hits a snag when he has to attend the cotillion, the dance where society's teens are now eligible to date. Not only that, when he is sent to Europe to meet with Wayne Enterprise business partners to gain support for his Wayne Foundation Neon Knights Project, Tim is presumed dead when the plane he was on suddenly explodes and nose dives into the Atlantic Ocean.

Red Robin Rising

by

AJ

Part 19: rahim aljahim

Bruce didn't day anything as he and Dick left the airport hangar and got into Bruce's car.

"You're thinking that Lucius' statement has some truth," Dick commented.

"I was thinking along those lines the minute I saw the condition of that cockpit and it was confirmed when I saw the body."

"You going to tell me?"

"I also saw the passenger list. They said that everyone was accounted for. Tim was listed as the last one on the list, but there were still four people not accounted for."

"Four? Which ones?" Dick questioned.

"Three people who sat in first class with Tim and Tamara. Tamara was accounted for. That man wasn't Tim. You also saw his face. They might have been the ones who killed Tamara, set the bomb, and got Tim off that plane somehow."

"So, you now believe that Tim's alive?" Dick questioned.

"I should have listened to Samantha all these weeks."

"Don't beat yourself up," Dick comforted his father. "We all thought he was dead at first. We really couldn't know for sure without a body. I'm just glad to know that he's not dead, but who has him?"

"Good question."

DBTDDBTDDBTD

Tim was asleep when he was grabbed and a burlap sack was stuck over his head and his arms were tied to his sides.

"What's going on?" Tim's voice was muffled.

"Do not question infidel,' A voice said that Tim did not recognize.

'Oh great, first someone kidnaps me off of a plane and turns me over to Ra's Al Ghul and now someone else is kidnapping me from Ra's Al Ghul. I wish people would make up their minds.'

After they had Tim trusted up like a chicken, he was picked up and carried somewhere. He could hear the elevator doors open and close and the car shift as they went upward. The car stopped short just off the level of the infirmary. Tim knew because he started counting the minutes away. They exited the elevator shaft and after being carried through what must have been a very long dark tunnel, Tim was soon being dumped in the back of a truck. The truck took off and Tim was soon bumping along rough roads that obviously had not seen a construction crew in years if ever. The truck must have hit every rut and pothole known to man. At one point Tim hit his head hard against the surface of the truck bed causing him to black out. He wasn't even aware when the truck stopped, reaching its destination.

Tim was carried over to a wide deep well and a rope was tied around him. He was then lowered until he reached bottom. Once he was at the bottom someone untied the rope. He was then carried and dumped on top of a cot. When Tim came to, the doctor was sitting next to him. The first thing Tim noticed was the bars and the openness of the area.

"Doc, where are we?"

"I had you removed to rahim aljahim."

"Why?" Tim questioned.

"The Demon Head has no intention of keeping you alive."

"How do you know?"

"I heard the Demon Head tell the guards once you were finished to kill you then return your body to Gotham. I had to be sure you were safe."

"You've taken a big risk."

"It does not matter. My family is dead. The Demon Head will kill me regardless. I shall spend the rest of my days here. Perhaps in this way, I can do some good for a change."

"Thanks," Tim replied.

"First, you must get healed. I have brought you some clothes where you can appear as one of the prisoners. You will eat and get strong. When your stitches are healed, you will make the climb."

Tim changed into the clothes that the doctor had brought him. He showed Tim how to wrap the turban around his head to hide his long hair.

"This is just in case the Demon Head visits the prison. He knows I suggested that I bring you here. He may search for you. Stay in the shadows."

"Is there another way out besides having to climb out?"

"There once was, but floods and cave-ins have made it impassible."

"Come with me," Tim stated.

"I cannot," the doctor replied.

"Doctor, you've gotten me this far, I'm going to need a guide when I do get out of here," Tim explained. "I don't have any money for passage. How can I get home without that?"

"I do not know."

Tim sat next to the doctor and pleaded his case. "How often does Ra's actually visit the prison?"

"Once a month. Since I have brought you here, he will visit within a day."

"Then we don't have much time."

"We are safe so long as he does not recognize us. We will go into the tunnels."

"Dr. Amir, I am not afraid of Ra's Al Ghul," Tim said with a growl. "And I learned a few things about hiding."

Dr. Amir stared at the boy. He had a conviction that most lacked. He was fearful that the other prisoners would give the boy away. The Demon Head could be very persuasive. Many men have betrayed their brothers for just a single crust of bread.

"I shall do my best to protect you," Dr. Amir said. "There are men who would do things to a boy because they . . . "

'Please, don't say it. I can already imagine," Tim said, his gut churning at what the doctor was implying.

"Lay down and rest. Tomorrow we plan."

Tim did as the doctor requested. There wasn't much he could do. Ra's was going to be pissed when he learns that he only received part of his assets, but then again Ra's might not even come for him here. As far as Tim was aware, Ra's might believe he was still trapped. Tim just traded one prison for another, and Ra's can come and get him at any time. The thought was sobering.

Tim didn't want the doctor to be in trouble. He had to find a way to get them both out of the prison and on their way back to Gotham. That meant making sure he was at his best, both physically and mentally. He will see what tomorrow brings. If Ra's does come in search of him, he will have a plan. Ra's wasn't going to take him back. He'll climb those walls before that if he had to. He just hoped tomorrow would be a good day not to die, but to live.

Continues with Part 20: Mounting Evidence


	20. Mounting Evidence

A/N: Tim's love life hits a snag when he has to attend the cotillion, the dance where society's teens are now eligible to date. Not only that, when he is sent to Europe to meet with Wayne Enterprise business partners to gain support for his Wayne Foundation Neon Knights Project, Tim is presumed dead when the plane he was on suddenly explodes and nose dives into the Atlantic Ocean.

Red Robin Rising

by

AJ

Part 20: Mounting Evidence

Bruce returned to Wayne Enterprise with Dick in tow. He grabbed his briefcase out of his office.

"I'm going to be out of the office for the rest of the day," he told his secretary.

They walked back to the garage and got into Bruce's car and drove back to the Manor. The silence in the car was palpable. Once they entered the Manor, Dick and Bruce entered Bruce's private domain as they had done countless times. They needed to go over the latest information they had just learned. Dick was still carrying Tim's backpack that they had claimed at the airport.

"We know the truth, that Tim did not die in that plane crash, but someone went to great lengths to make it look like he did."

"Who do you think did that?" Dick asked. He was clutching onto Tim's backpack like a magician ready to produce their next trick, and make Tim appear out of thin air.

"I could speculate on a number of people who could take Tim."

"We don't know how they got him off either."

"Yes, we do," Bruce stated.

"How?" Dick questioned. "I didn't see any evidence."

"You were walking around the wreckage. You had to have observed it."

"Observe what?"

"The door leading into the plane closest to the cockpit, it was missing," Bruce stated.

"The door was missing?" Dick questioned. "How could I miss something that big?"

"Maybe your mind was preoccupied."

"Yeah," Dick admonished himself for missing such a large obvious clue.

"So, what does that suggest to you?"

"That someone escaped the plane," Dick answered.

"What else." Bruce asked.

"That someone had gotten in from outside, from another plane."

"The plane's passenger and crew list, do you remember what that number was?"

"Yes," Dick replied.

"Now, compare it to the number of dead they recovered."

Dick did the calculation in his head. "There were five missing."

"They only found one of the cockpit crew, which suggest that the remaining crew members were incinerated due to the blast."

"The co-pilot and the navigator?" Dick surmised.

"The navigator sits behind the co-pilot and closest to the cockpit door. The pilot sits to the left of the co-pilot and there is a closet or a bulkhead behind the pilot's seat. He must have been shielded from the blast somewhat. That accounts for the two people, what about the other three."

"The other three had to be passengers," Dick realized where Bruce was coming from with the line of questioning. "One of the passengers had to be Tim. And that means they must have moved him from the plane."

"Two people had to remove him," Bruce pointed out. "Someone to set the bomb and someone to take Tim. There were five people listed as being in first class. Tim and Tamara would have been two of the passengers in first class."

"Maybe there was someone in economy class as well to keep the other passengers in line. Someone had to open that outer door."

"They must have used some kind of harness to take Tim off that plane to another plane that was flying nearby."

"And someone had to be left behind so we would think Tim had died in that crash," Dick pointed out. "But who would do that?"

"Someone who wanted Tim badly enough to kill a whole plane full of people," Bruce answered.

Dick's face paled. He felt sick to his stomach realizing that all those people had been murdered as a means to kidnap Tim. Not only that, the person went to a lot of trouble to make it look like Tim had died. There would be no trail to follow, except that person screwed up. They didn't count on Bruce's tenacity to get to the truth. They didn't count on any of the bodies being recovered, but they had been. Whoever did it, had to think it might be a possibility, so why dress someone to look like Tim?

'Insurance. In case we did recover Tim's body,' Dick thought. 'Bruce said they wanted us to find the body.' A possible hypothesis as to who did this formed in Dick's mind.

"Bruce, I think I know who took Tim."

"Who?"

"The only person it could be," Dick stated. "While you were gone Tim told me he ended up in the League of Shadows."

"What?" Bruce was shocked. "What was he doing there?"

"Looking for the clues that showed you were alive. He found it in a cave in the League's territory, a carving of a bat in the cave wall. In order for Tim to go through their territory, Tim had to do something for them. He never mentioned what it was. Tim mentioned that he learned that Ra's Al Ghul was planning on taking over Wayne Enterprise. While there, Tim was able to keep Ra's Al Ghul's from taking over by blocking his assets."

"Tim took down the League of Shadows?"

"Not quite the League, but Ra's Al Ghul's financial empire and computer network," Dick replied.

"And you think Ra's is the one who arranged to kidnap Tim off a plane?"

"It's the only thing that makes perfect sense," Dick explained. "Ra's came after him in Gotham. Tim barely escaped with his life. I ended up catching him as he fell through a window."

"Tim saved Wayne Enterprise from falling into Ra's Al Ghul's hands."

"Yes," Dick answered. "As well as discovering you were alive in the past. I'm just glad that he didn't give up on you, the way I did."

"Dick, don't beat yourself up on that. I would have believed you were dead if it happened to you."

"But I was your first . . . "

"Dick, please," Bruce placed a hand on Dick's arm. "That's now in the past. Our duty now is to Tim. We now have proof that Tim is not dead. He's alive and what we need to work on is getting him back."

"Where should I put these?"

Bruce turned and stared at the waterlogged briefcase and backpack. The two suitcases that Tim had taken with him had not been recovered. "Place them in his room."

Dick went upstairs and entered Tim's room. The room had not been touched since Tim had left that fate-filled morning. Alfred didn't even have the heart to clean it when the news broke. It was as if he was in denial in his own way. The bedclothes were still in disarray. A tray full of empty, dirty dishes had been left off to one side. Dick could almost pretend that his little brother had just gotten up after having breakfast in bed and had gone to the bathroom to shower. Dick knew the truth. Tim's private bathroom door was open and the shower was silent. Tim wasn't in the shower because he wasn't in the Manor. He wasn't even in Gotham. Tim was somewhere far from here, somewhere east. He was a prisoner of Ra's Al Ghul.

Dick dropped the briefcase and the backpack onto the floor. An aching formed in his chest and tears prickled at his eyes. It almost felt like he was having a panic attack. He felt it when he believed Tim was dead. It eased somewhat, but as the days and weeks had gone by without a body, it started to get worse. It became a deep aching that would not stop at first. He couldn't sleep or eat. He had nightmares. Why is it this always happens when it comes to Tim? He's never reacted like this with Damian or Jason. Sure, he tries to make sure they are safe, but he never gets this worked up over them being taken. He usually can keep his head and find a way to deal with it. Why Tim? Dick let his knees buckle and he dropped to the floor sitting on his heals. He leaned forward and placed his elbows on the bed and he covered his face with his hands. Relief flooded his every being, relief that his brother was alive, after all these long weeks.

"I swear on our mother's grave, I will bring you home, Timoti. And no one on this earth will stop me."

Continues with Part 21: Climbing the Walls of Hell's Womb


	21. Climbing the Walls of Hell's Womb

A/N: Tim's love life hits a snag when he has to attend the cotillion, the dance where society's teens are now eligible to date. Not only that, when he is sent to Europe to meet with Wayne Enterprise business partners to gain support for his Wayne Foundation Neon Knights Project, Tim is presumed dead when the plane he was on suddenly explodes and nose dives into the Atlantic Ocean.

Red Robin Rising

by

AJ

Part 21: Climbing the Walls of Hell's Womb

Tim waited with anticipation. He could barely get the meager meal of stale bread and water down and keep it there, his stomach tied in knots. He waited the first hour. That hour passed and turned into three. Then six hours passed and still Ra's did not come. Another meal arrived and still Ra's did not show. Were they actually going to get away with this?

Then Tim heard the arrival of a truck somewhere above as the hours grew toward night. There were voices coming from above as well, then silence. He watched as several prisoners moved toward one end of the prison and looked up. A deep silence ensued. It was so deep that if a stone were to be dropped, it would sound like a thunderclap. Tim surmised that something was being lowered into the prison, or was that someone. He could act now and rush the crowd, grab the rope, and pull himself up and out of the prison when he suddenly heard gunfire. Others must have tried the same thing and failed. Others must have tried the same thing and died.

Earlier, Tim had searched the perimeter of the prison and found an old entrance long forgotten. Tim tried that entrance. It led into a corridor that must have led to a building far from the prison. The entrance, however, had proven to be fruitless. A cave-in from an earthquake or some other disaster had caused the tunnel to collapse. There had to be tons or rock and rubble in that tunnel and no one had even considered clearing it out. Someone had decided years ago that it was better to keep that underground tunnel buried. Less chance of prisoners escaping that way. In fact, no prisoners could escape, except for two. And Tim, hopefully, was going to make it three.

When Tim thought about that, his eyes carefully studied the walls of the prison. They weren't smooth. It was pitted and rough. The brick, stone, and mortar that made up the well-like walls actually created a pattern. Tim could clearly see how a person could climb out except for the gap between two of the wide stone shelves near the top. They were set about three-quarters of the way up. What puzzled Tim more was why there was a rope connected to a crossbar? Was that to break ones fall if the prisoner was to attempt to scale the wall?

The thought of using the rope at all caused Tim to think of the alternative. If a person used the rope, if they missed catching onto the shelf on the other side, there was a distinct possibility that the rope wouldn't even catch the person falling, and they would still fall to their death. And if the rope were to catch them, the rope might jerk in such a way as to cause serious injury. It might even cause a person's back to sever, and either way that person could die.

Tim sat there calculating the odds on what could happen. He must have ran the scenarios over and over in his mind, and came up with the same conclusion. Either way he sliced it, the odds were the same, if he chose to use the rope or not. He would either make it or he would not. He also weighed the options of staying in the prison and living the rest of his life down here, waiting for Ra's to remember he even existed, or take the risk and leave the prison, and return home.

His family didn't even know he was alive. With the plane crashing Ra's had planned every move to ensure that his family would believe that he had died. Tim, though, had not died on that plane. He was alive, and the only decision at this point was to stick to his original plan. He had to escape and make his way home or die trying. He really had nothing to lose. If he died, that would be it. His family just would not have a body to bury, or they might. Ra's might return his body, but he couldn't count on that. If he succeeded and lived, he would be half way home. All that would be left would be the journey, and he knew what that was going to take because he had done it before. He knew what was at stake. He just needed to prepare himself to make the biggest leap of his life.

Tim decided to wait another day to see if Ra's would come, but he didn't. What was Ra's game? Was the villain trying to psych him out? The Demon's Head was not above playing games.

"The Demon Head will not come," the Doctor stated. "He would send for you."

"What do you mean?"

"The Demon Head will not come down into the prison. If he wishes to see you, guards will come. They will lower a rope so you can climb out. The guards stand by to shoot anyone who tries to climb out who haven't been summoned."

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" Tim questioned.

"It was necessary to have you believe so you would go with me."

"Tell me the truth, Doctor. You mean he doesn't know I'm here?"

"He knows, but the Demon Head's memories can be faulty."

"You mean he'll forget."

"Yes, but that is not always so," the Doctor explained. "We must be prepared to move quickly."

"How long is Ra's . . . I mean the Demon Head going to let me sit here, if he even remembers I'm here."

"As long as it takes," the Doctor answered.

"Well, I can't just sit here," Tim argued. "I'm not going to do what he wants."

"If you want to escape then you must make the climb."

"You mean I really have to climb up to the top."

"It is the only way out. You must rise to be reborn in the world."

"Be reborn?" Tim questioned, confused. "I don't understand."

"The prison has another name," the Doctor explained.

"What name is that?"

"Hell's womb."

Tim's eyes narrowed. He could well believe it. The men were fed, clothed, and sheltered, but life down here was still harsh. You existed. You did not live. "I'll make the climb."

"Tomorrow will be a good day," the Doctor stated. "The guards will come tonight to bring food and whatever is needed for the week."

"But that truck . . . "

"Delivering a new prisoner."

"What about you?"

"Do not worry about me boy,' the Doctor stated. "My life began the moment I entered the prison. It does every time."

"You can't stay here," Tim argued. "The Demon Head will kill you."

"I am a doctor. I cannot abandon these people."

"Maybe you don't have to." Tim looked up toward the prison's rim. They had to lower the supplies. They just couldn't throw the stuff down to the people. The only reason these people had not escaped was because the guards pointed guns on them, threatening them with death. It would be no different than shooting fish in a barrel. There would be wholesale slaughter.

"If there is a rope to lower supplies, that same rope can be used to raise a man up."

"That particular rope is always removed. You need to rest to make the climb tomorrow." The doctor handed Tim another chunk of stale bread. "Eat. It will give you strength."

Tim took the bread and began to eat. A plan was forming in his mind, a plan in which he and the Doctor could escape. It would be a week anyway until the supply truck returned, unless they added another prisoner to this place. As night settled in and candle light flared to life, Tim's thoughts turned toward his brother and also to Bruce and he wondered what they could be thinking. He also thought about Samantha. This was probably killing her. He fell asleep with those thoughts in his mind and he vowed to return to them.

Continues with Part 22: Cravings and Confrontation


	22. Cravings and Confrontation

A/N: Tim's love life hits a snag when he has to attend the cotillion, the dance where society's teens are now eligible to date. Not only that, when he is sent to Europe to meet with Wayne Enterprise business partners to gain support for his Wayne Foundation Neon Knights Project, Tim is presumed dead when the plane he was on suddenly explodes and nose dives into the Atlantic Ocean.

Red Robin Rising

by

AJ

Part 22: Cravings and Confrontation

"We need to confront Ra's," Dick argued, as he stormed back into Bruce's office.

"We don't have proof that Ra's has Tim," Bruce argued back, not surprised that Dick had come back. "All we know is that Tim may still be alive and someone did a switch on us."

"For what purpose?"

"To make us believe that Tim died."

"I know that," Dick continued. "I want to know why."

"You and me both," Bruce replied. "It is obvious we need answers. The flight recorder can't help us. What was recorded was within the cockpit, not the cabin."

"What about Tim's stuff?"

"Tim's computer might hold answers, but it was in that backpack for a very long time and underwater. The saltwater could have damaged it."

"The hard drive is sealed. That should have some protection," Dick pointed out.

"And the memory is solid state. We can check it out," Bruce agreed. "If it's had time to dry out."

"I took it up to Tim's room. I'll get it."

Dick headed out of Bruce's office only to run into a very grumpy Jason. "Hey Little Wing, what's eating you?"

"You're lucky Sammie isn't around to hear you say that," Jason complained. "You called me that when I was . . . "

"I know," Dick interrupted Jason. "But I still like calling you that. So, you haven't answered my question."

"It's Sasha, she's been moping around ever since she had to postpone the wedding."

"Well, you both thought it was best under the circumstances."

"I know," Jason said. "We postponed it because the cotillion was on the same day. Now we're just putting it off until we know for sure about Baby Bird," Jason mumbled. "Now, Sasha's having me run all over the place looking for a special kind of ice cream along with egg drop soup."

Dick didn't comment further on the former, but decided to keep the subject light for now. "Oh, unusual craving, I take it. I've noticed that with Samantha, too."

"What kind of cravings is she having? Maybe she and Sasha can compare notes."

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Dick said.

"Try me," Jason insisted. "It can't be any stranger than eating ice cream with egg drop soup. Sasha likes to dip the ice cream into the soup."

"How about lobster with chocolate pudding."

"Well that doesn't seem to be all that strange."

"No, but what about the whole lobster, shell and all."

"Now that is strange," Jason replied.

Dick had to hand it to Jason. He needed something else to take his mind off of Tim, even though he really wanted to break the news to Jason. Having small-talk about their girlfriends and their pregnancies seemed to help, almost. It felt normal, almost.

"You know what's really strange," Dick said. "Not only that, I saw Samantha take a box of kosher salt that Alfred likes to use for cooking."

"What did she do with it?"

"She went into her bathroom and I could hear the water running for a long time. I think she was going to take a bath with it."

"You mean like that movie we saw about the mermaid who went to New York? That is odd," Jason agreed. "You don't suppose . . ."

"No, Jason, I don't, but she has been acting strange ever since Tim . . ." Dick didn't voice the last part of his thought. The conversation once again was steered back to their brother. It was now or never. Jason had a right to know.

"Yeah, I noticed. She'll sit out near the pond for hours, even in the rain. Sasha tried talking to her about Replace . . . I mean Tim, but she wouldn't listen. She still believes Re . . . Um . . . Tim is still alive."

"Well, about that . . ."

"On no, not you, too."

"Jason, Bruce and I believe that Tim's body may have been switched," Dick said.

"What are you saying?"

"The body they have at the examination site for the wreckage, it's not Tim's."

"Is that why you didn't come back with a body, and you and Bruce have been holed up in his study?"

"Yeah," Dick replied. "We both saw it. Jason, the body that was identified as Tim was an older man. He hadn't shaved. He replaced Tim some how so he would be identified as our brother."

"So, you're saying that Tim did not die in the crash."

"No, he didn't. Some how someone took him off that plane before it blew up. And whoever took Tim off that plane wanted us to identify a body as our brother."

"Why?"

"So, we won't go looking for him."

"Who would do such a thing and do you have proof?" Jason questioned.

"I took a picture of the guy when the attendant wasn't looking." Dick pulled out his phone and showed it to Jason.

"He's wearing clothes like what Tim would wear, only you're right. That's not Tim."

"I think whoever took Tim was hoping that when the plane exploded, we would have a harder time identifying Tim by his face and only his body. That maybe his face wouldn't be intact, let alone his body. There are burns all over the man's back. He had his back to the explosion. And that means he wanted to be identified. This guy did not go willingly to his death. He had no choice in the matter."

"You may be right. So, what are we going to do?"

"Don't tell anyone else for now. I was going to get Tim's computer to see if there was anything that he might have written that might give us any clues about what happened and who might have taken him."

"Can I help?"

"Not right now, besides, you've got to get Sasha her ice cream and egg drop soup."

"Oh yeah," Jason sighed, disappointed.

"Don't worry," Dick placed a hand on Jason's shoulder. "I'm sure once we know more Dad will tell the rest of the family and then we'll be suiting up and going after Tim. I'm just glad to know my little brother is alive somewhere instead of lying on a cold hard slab waiting to be buried in the family cemetery."

"Me, too," Jason replied. He couldn't wait to tell Sasha to stop planning Tim's memorial service and go back to rescheduling their wedding. Right now, he couldn't say anything. He'll have to find a way to distract her from that activity. It was her way of keeping busy. She was actually working with Alfred to acquire all the names and addresses of Tim's friends from high school as well as from the Titans. The Titans were harder to come by. None of them were familiar with Sasha. And Dick hasn't been any help in acquiring names and addresses either. What was ironic was that point was now moot. Tim was alive and Dick had given him proof of that fact. Convincing Sasha not to plan a memorial service for Tim was going to be tough. She was going to demand an explanation. And right now, he couldn't give her one.

"Maybe Golden Boy is right. I'm going to have to keep this to myself until they have further proof."

Jason went to the garage to get his car and headed to the nearest grocery store and Chinese Takeout he could find.

Continues with Part 23: Assault and Decision Making


	23. Assault and Decision Making

A/N: Tim's love life hits a snag when he has to attend the cotillion, the dance where society's teens are now eligible to date. Not only that, when he is sent to Europe to meet with Wayne Enterprise business partners to gain support for his Wayne Foundation Neon Knights Project, Tim is presumed dead when the plane he was on suddenly explodes and nose dives into the Atlantic Ocean.

A/N: Warning attempted teen molestation. Necessary for the plot.

Red Robin Rising

by

AJ

Part 23: Assault and Decision Making

Tim was delayed. His stitches tore during the night when a man attacked him. He was one of those men who liked boys, and Tim was handsome and newly available. He must have been the new prisoner who had been brought to the prison.

'NO!" Tim cried out when the man started to stroke him. The man covered his mouth and brought his face close to Tim's. It stank of curry and garlic.

"Shhh, little one," the man said smoothly in Arabic. "I just want to be your friend, your special friend. It will get lonely here."

Tim didn't understand the words, but he recognized the intent. He struggled against the man's heavier weight. Usually he could gain leverage, but the way the man was lying against him, made that impossible. The man was quick to pin Tim's arms above his head. He had done this before. With his other hand, he groped for Tim's loose fitting pants to pull them down. Tim couldn't even maneuver his legs to move them up to push the man off. He had never been in this situation before. He started to panic and frightened tears spilled down his cheeks. The man groped for Tim's privates and squeezed his buttocks. He pushed a finger into Tim, which caused Tim to buck to try to throw the man off, but the man's heavier weight made it difficult to get any everage. Tim gave out a muffled cry. His eyes went wide as he recognized the doctor behind the guy. Tim almost cried out when the doctor struck the man across the back of the head with a piece of debris from the collapsed tunnel. The man who attacked Tim collapsed on top of the teen. After the doctor pushed the man off of him, Tim quickly pulled his pants back up and scrambled up against the wall with his legs pulled to his chest. He wrapped his arms around his legs and buried his face against his knees. His heart was racing and he started to cry. For the first time in a long time, he felt helpless.

"I shall take the man back to his cell. I suggest you keep this door locked when he is out. I shall bring you your meals." The doctor noticed there was blood on Tim's clothes. "I will need to check those stitches. Perhaps it is best that you wait to make the climb when you are fully healed."

Tim was shaking. He could hear the doctor's words, even understand them, but he didn't want to be touched at that moment. He pulled into a tighter ball. 'I want my brother,' he screamed in his mind, but his brother wasn't coming. He was back in Gotham, and probably believed he was dead, which meant he had to find a way to get out of the prison as soon as possible. "N-n-n-no." Tim replied, his voice muffled against his legs.

"You are bleeding," the Doctor said with compassion. "I must repair the stitches so you can heal."

"N-n-no, that's not what I mean," Tim tried to explain. "The climb . . . "

"No, you cannot make the climb. You will injure yourself further. I forbid it."

"I-I have to."

"There will be time. Heal first, then climb."

Tim could hear in the doctor's voice that he was adamant. He sounded like Dick, and even Alfred and Bruce. They would all insist he take care of himself when he was hurt or sick. They wouldn't allow him out on patrol until then. Tim continued to hug himself until the doctor requested assistance in taking the unconscious man who attacked him back to his cell. Tim was wishing that Dick was there. No one had ever touched him like that. It made him feel scared and alone inside. It reminded him that he was still just a kid, even though there were times he didn't act like it. He didn't like the feeling of helplessness.

'I want to get out of here,' Tim thought. 'I don't know if I can stay here with that guy just a few cells away.'

"You are shaking," the doctor said when he came back to check on Tim.

Tim let the doctor wrap a blanket around his shoulders.

"You must let me check your stitches."

"You don't have anything . . . 

"I have supplies." The doctor pulled a bag from out of a trunk. It contained several other items that Tim could not see from where he was sitting. The doctor coaxed Tim into lying down. "Forgive me. I know this is uncomfortable."

"Um . . . I'll be okay," Tim said, even though he was still shaking. He barely tolerated the doctor's touch, but it was necessary so the doctor could repair his stitches. He tried not to cry out when he felt the pinch of the needle from the sutures or the doctor's cooler fingers on his skin. He let out the breath that he was holding once the doctor covered the area with a bandage. Tim never expected that someone would attempt to rape him. Once the doctor was finished, Tim curled on his side and the doctor wrapped the blanket around him once more to give him warmth. He heard the doctor's footstep leave the cell and lock the door with Tim inside. Tim let the tears fall silently until he fell asleep.

TDBDTDBDTDBD

"Dick can you ask Samantha to come to my study," Bruce asked his eldest.

"You don't usually ask her to come inside," Dick pointed out. "You never let my Aunt Harriet in here, maybe only twice. I can remember you did everything to keep my Aunt Harriet from finding out what we were doing, but it turned out she knew anyway. She figured it out."

"And I remember she was quite a strong lady," Bruce recalled. "We should have told her sooner. Even so, she did keep our secret to the end. And I can see that Samantha is proving to be worthy of knowing that secret."

"You're going to tell her."

"Just like you said, Dick. We can't keep her in the dark forever. And if we go after Tim, he could be hurt. She will question once again, how we were able to rescue Tim."

"Father?" Damian entered his father's study.

"Damian, back from school a little early?"

"There was a chemical spill in the lab," Damian explained. "They wanted to be sure we were safe. I want to come with you when you confront my grandfather."

"How long were you listening outside my door?"

"Long enough."

"I don't know if that is a good idea," Bruce answered his youngest son.

"I don't know why you want to see my grandfather, but I'm sure he will speak to me."

"We should tell him," Dick said.

"Damian, how much did you hear?"

"Only that Grayson wants to confront him and that Drake's computer may have answers," Damian replied. "And the fact that you want to talk to Samantha about our secrets and about rescuing Drake. That doesn't make sense. If you have Drake's computer, then you must have recovered Drake's body. He doesn't need rescuing. Did my grandfather cause the plane crash?"

"We didn't recover Tim's body," Dick stated.

"What do you mean? You said you had Drake's computer. I assumed you had his body."

"That's because Tim isn't dead," Bruce said.

"What do you mean Drake isn't dead, Father."

"Exactly what I said. The body that we saw wasn't Tim's. He's not dead, Damian."

"Ra's Al Ghul may have him," Dick continued Bruce's explanation.

"We don't know that. Dick," Bruce insisted for the second time.

"That's why we should confront him," Dick also reiterated his point.

"I agree, Father," Damian stated. "If Drake is alive, then my grandfather would know."

"Damian, all we know is that Tim didn't die on that plane. He was switched, but we don't have any proof that your grandfather was involved."

"So, you are saying you will do nothing?"

"I did not say that," Bruce stated.

"Then what are you saying? If Drake is alive and my grandfather is involved, we need to know."

Once again his sons were putting up a pretty good argument. It seemed to make more and more sense that the only person responsible for Tim's disappearance is Ra's Al Ghul. Tim had somehow taken down Ra's Al Ghul's League of Shadows just by keeping him from his fortune and apparently destroying his computer network. Ra's used his fortune to try to remake the world in the image the he envisioned. That world was one where he was ruler, where the weak were sacrificed so the strong could survive. Where his brand of justice prevailed, where any infraction was a death penalty.

"All right. Dick, Damian, find out where Ra's is. Then we'll confront him. I need to do something first."

"What do you need to do, Father?"

"I need to tell a young lady that her fiancé is alive and that Batman will be going after him."

Continues with Part 24: A Secret Revealed


	24. Secret Revealed

A/N: Tim's love life hits a snag when he has to attend the cotillion, the dance where society's teens are now eligible to date. Not only that, when he is sent to Europe to meet with Wayne Enterprise business partners to gain support for his Wayne Foundation Neon Knights Project, Tim is presumed dead when the plane he was on suddenly explodes and nose dives into the Atlantic Ocean.

Red Robin Rising

by

AJ

Part 24: A Secret Revealed

Bruce left his study to look for Samantha. It took a while to find her. She was sitting out by the pond, again. She was performing some kind of ritual. It must be a ritual where she was trying to find Tim. Their connection was strong, but if Tim is indeed alive, he is too far for her to connect to him.

"Samantha, we need to talk," Bruce stated.

"I want to stay here," Samantha said. "I am searching for Tim. If he is near water, I will find him."

"How are you able to do that?"

Bruce's question startled Samantha. "Why do you ask? You believe Tim is dead. He is alive, I know it."

"I believe you, Samantha," Bruce replied.

Samantha frowned. "You do?"

"Dick and I discovered that Tim was taken off the plane somehow, and someone was put in his place."

"I knew it," Samantha exclaimed. "Do you know where he is? I cannot connect with him."

"Dick has a possible hypothesis," Bruce stated. But I'm not wholly convinced. Still, I promised to check it out."

"Where is he?" Samantha demanded.

Bruce ignored her demanding tone to her voice and simply answered her question. "Dick thinks that a man by the name of Ra's Al Ghul might have him."

"Ra's Al Ghul, should that name be familiar to me?"

"There is no reason in the world that it should be familiar, only for the fact that he is Damian's grandfather."

"I don't understand," Samantha stated. "If Timmy is with Damian's grandfather why pretend to be dead? Why did Tim do this?"

"Tim didn't do this Samantha." Bruce said. "Someone else wanted us to believe that Tim died on that plane."

"But why?" Samantha cried.

"That's what we intend to find out."

"How do you intend to find out, make more phone calls?" Samantha asked sarcastically. "You've been calling the airlines for weeks just to get answers on whether Tim's body was being recovered, but not once did you listen to me about Tim being alive."

"I know, and I apologize for that." Bruce listened to Samantha's righteous indignation. "Samantha, I'm a man that needs physical proof. Though I have gone on just instinct without hard evidence to back it up, it's not enough, it's not often enough. We didn't have proof that Tim was alive. Now, we have that proof. Tim is alive, and we are going to get him back."

"And how are you going to get him back," Samantha repeated Bruce's words once more. "Are you going to contact this Ra's Al Ghul, ask him if he's got Tim?"

Samantha could sense that her sons were distressed, especially Caine. She didn't understand why they would be. She didn't want to take the time to console her sons when she needed answers herself.

"Asking Ra's to return Tim when we're not even certain that he has him would be foolish."

"If he has Tim, why hasn't he contacted you? Maybe I should if you aren't going to."

"Samantha, that would not be wise," Bruce warned.

"Why? How are you going to get Tim back if that man has him?" Samantha demanded.

"Ra's just won't talk to me . . . "

"What do you mean?"

"It's going to take another way," Bruce said. "I should have told you before this happened."

"Told me what?"

"Follow me." Bruce waited for Samantha to get up from the ground and led her back to the Manor. He led her inside then went over to the grandfather clock. He opened the face of the clock and moved the hands in position. Samantha's eyes went wide when the clock moved aside and she could see a set of stone steps leading down into the darkness. She had gotten a glimpse of this before, but Dick had been evasive as to where those stone steps had led.

"Where does that lead?" Samantha questioned. Her curiosity after all this time was going to be satisfied after all.

"Around strangers and even friends who come to the Manor, when there is night work that needs to be done we refer to this as the basement."

"But it's not a basement," Samantha stated. "The steps look like they go down a long way, but it's dark. Dick referred to it as a wine cellar once, but Alfred's wine cellar is off the kitchen."

"You need to know the truth," Bruce said. "Just step through the clock."

Samantha turned toward Bruce. "Is it safe? Where will it lead?"

"To answers," Bruce replied.

Samantha carefully stepped through the opening and a series of lights turned on going down the stone steps. The steps led downward along walls of rough stone. Her eyes wandered as she slowly descended the steps. Things familiar and unfamiliar came into view. The sound of squeaking bats could be heard overhead. One flew across her path and Samantha almost jumped back.

"What is this place?"

"We call it the cave," Bruce said. "The fact that it is, that's immaterial. What we do here is what's important."

"We?" Samantha questioned.

"My sons and I," Bruce replied.

"What do you . . . Is that what I think it is?" Samantha's eyes went wide. She had listened to the news reports of the mysterious Batman and his associates. She never considered that they were part of a family, that they are a family. The fact that they were Bruce's family suddenly made more sense. How they were able to call for help and get her off that island. Was Tim really one of Batman's associates?

"Is this for real?"

"Yes."

"Is Tim one of you?"

"Yes."

"Which one is he?" Samantha asked.

"I can't tell you that."

"Why not?"

"That's not up to me. The last time I did that my partner was angry with me. He ended up quitting for a time and a young lady ended up dying."

Samantha's eyes went wide. "But you have four . . . "

"Yes, I have four sons and each of them are my partners when I need them to be."

"So, you're Batman and you are going to bring Timmy back?"

"Yes, I promise."

"But how will you find him?" Samantha asked.

"We'll talk to Ra's Al Ghul."

"But I thought you said you weren't going to.

"That's Bruce Wayne talking," Bruce said, his voice changing to make his point.

"Then you are . . ."

"Yes, Samantha, I am. And only Batman can talk to Ra's Al Ghul."

Continues with Part 25


	25. Delays and a Little Nonsense

A/N: Tim's love life hits a snag when he has to attend the cotillion, the dance where society's teens are now eligible to date. Not only that, when he is sent to Europe to meet with Wayne Enterprise business partners to gain support for his Wayne Foundation Neon Knights Project, Tim is presumed dead when the plane he was on suddenly explodes and nose dives into the Atlantic Ocean.

Red Robin Rising

by

AJ

Part 25: Delays and a Little Nonsense

Tim felt sick. The cut that the doctor had to make was hurting. He didn't feel like eating. When the doctor unlocked the door and came into Tim's cell, he found Tim curled up on the bed and shivering under the blanket. The doctor leaned down and touched Tim's forehead.

"You have a fever."

"Hurts."

"Where does it hurt?"

Tim placed his hand where the doctor had made his incision. The doctor moved the blanket aside then pulled Tim's loose pants down to expose the bandage. He carefully removed it.

"You have an infection. I will have to drain the wound."

Tim nodded. "Will it hurt?"

"I will only open the incision a small amount to clean the wound. You cannot make the climb anyway. This must heal completely. I may ask the guards to take me back to the compound to bring back supplies."

"Won't that get you into trouble?"

"No," the doctor stated. "I have been in the prison a couple years before. I helped a man by the name of Wayne."

Tim's eyes widened. "You're the doctor that helped Bruce."

"How would you know Bruce Wayne?"

"He adopted me."

The doctor's eyes went wide. He shouldn't have been surprised at that. The boy had the man's determination. The fact that he wanted to climb out of the pit before he was ready said a lot, but the boy needed rest. He would not make it out of the pit if he opened his stitches one more time and with the infection, it would delay him even further.

"So, you are his son. You are the grandson of the Demon Head?"

"Hell no," Tim answered. "If I were his grandson I would not be in here."

"I do not understand. You say you are the son of Bruce Wayne . . . "

"His adopted son. I'm Tim. Damian is Bruce's biological son and the Demon Head's grandson. Didn't I tell you earlier?"

"You must have," the doctor said. "I did not remember. It was not clear."

Well, now you know," Tim licked his lips. "Thirsty."

"Let me get you some water. Once I finish draining and cleaning your incision, the fever should go away."

"Hopefully, because I really don't feel good."

The doctor proceeded to drain and clean out the infection so the incision would not scar. He also made sure the boy was given an antibiotic and fever reducer, both rare commodities that the prisoners would actually kill for. The doctor had smuggled them in on the outside chance the boy's incision might become infected from some foreign substance, such as dust entering the incision. That was not the case. Even so, the doctor was glad he thought about the need instead of leaving it behind.

Once the incision was clean and dressed and the boy was given water with the medication, the doctor left the boy to rest. He made sure the boy's cell was locked to prevent another attack. He then went to check on the other prisoners who might need his services.

It was uniquely odd, even coincidental that the boy he decided to help was the son of the man he had helped those many years ago.

'I need to speak with the guards when they return,' Doctor Amir thought long and hard. 'I will need to return to the palace of the Demon Head and acquire more supplies. There is another way out, but I do not want to draw attention to it. That way is even more dangerous than climbing out of the pit. Even so, that way would not lead him toward freedom. It would lead him toward death. Only the Demon Head, the White Ghost, and the daughter of the Demon were allowed in that chamber. 'And there is no way to cross the Lazarus pit without touching the surface. It would mean certain death.'

Dr. Amir looked toward the sleeping boy.

'Rest well, young one. Let us hope you feel well enough to make the climb. I do not know how much longer we can pull off this deception.'

TDBSTDBS

Bruce led Samantha from the cave to the Manor.

"I want to go with you," Samantha stated.

"Out of the question."

"Why?"

"Because you are not trained," Bruce stated, bluntly. "This is not a game Samantha. We put our lives on the line to see justice is done."

"Then train me," Samantha argued.

"No."

"Why not?"

"I do not have to explain things to you. I am your sponsor. I could also be called your guardian. You are a healer. Do you really think you could turn a blind eye and hurt someone to get answers, like where someone has hidden a bomb that could kill innocent people?"

Samantha did not answer.

"I didn't think so." Bruce continued through the Manor until he met his sons in the dining room.

"You're late," Dick said. "We've been talking. We're all going with you."

"All of you?" Bruce questioned. "Sasha's pregnant. So is Samantha. And last time I looked, Barbara is still working to get her legs back in shape and is carrying your child."

"Well, maybe not all of us," Dick replied.

"Damn straight," Jason stated. "My wife is not going into the League of Shadows."

"And why not?" Sasha questioned. "I can fight just as well as you."

"You're carrying twins," Jason said. "I do not want you risking your life and the twins' lives. Please Sasha, do as I ask, stay home where it's safe."

"All right, I'll stay put," Sasha said.

"Dick have you talked with Barbara?" Bruce asked.

"She'll give us any support we need," Dick answered. "She'll tap into Ra's Al Ghul's communication network and see where he might be holding Tim."

"Why don't we confront my Grandfather face to face?" Damian asked.

"Because your Grandfather would have the League on standby. He knows eventually we would discover his subterfuge."

"Father, I am not afraid to confront my Grandfather."

"I know you aren't. That is why we need to confront him with a plan just in case."

The bat computer buzzed but no one was available to answer it. It continued to buzz for another 30 minutes.

"Penny One."

"Alfred this is Oracle. I know where Tim is!"

Damian continued to argue with his father. "My Grandfather won't expect me."

"Damian, continue to argue and I will leave you behind," Bruce growled.

"That's not fair, Father!"

"Master Bruce," Alfred called out.

"You heard me Damian, I will not confront your Grandfather without knowing what his plans are and whether he has Tim."

"Master Bruce!" Alfred raised his voice.

"What is it, Alfred?"

"It is," Alfred spied Samantha staring at the group with her arms crossed. "The phone, Sir."

"Tell whomever it is that I'll call them back."

"That is not what I mean, Sir."

"Phone . . . "Bruce's eyes went wide with understanding. "Oh you mean . . . "

"Yes, Sir." Alfred cocked his head to indicate the young dark haired lady with the striking green eyes.

"It's all right, Alfred," Bruce stated. "She knows. Boys, to the bat cave."

"Now, you're talking," Jason stated.

"Which way?" Dick questioned, and he gave Bruce a knowing smirk.

"Certainly not that old way," Bruce replied. "Take the clock."

"We can't all go through at once," Dick reminded.

"You know how to open the clock; I will meet you down there."

"Hey, no fair," Dick complained.

"Then come with me," Bruce cajoled. "But I don't think Alfred has changed out the uniforms."

"What are you, two talking about?" Damian questioned. "You're wasting time arguing over nonsense."

"No, we're trying to decide which would be the fastest route to the cave," Dick said.

"May I suggest the elevator in the kitchen?" Alfred said.

"He's right then all of us can go down together," Jason agreed. "But I don't know what the hell you two are talking about."

"Never mind," Bruce said. "Let's just get to the cave and find out. We are wasting time."

"Told you that already," Damian complained.

Bruce led his sons to the clock and opened it. He then stepped through leading his sons back into the cave.

Alfred watched them leave and he shook his head.

"Alfred, what was that all about?" Samantha asked.

"Beg pardon, Miss?" Alfred feigned.

"That phone bit," Sasha said.

"Just a little nostalgia I could not resist."

"Nostalgia?" Samantha questioned.

"Don't try to figure it out Samantha," Sasha stated. "Sometimes Alfred is about as mysterious as Batman."

"You mean Bruce, don't you?"

"No, I mean Batman," Sasha corrected. "When Bruce puts on that cowl, it's like he's a different person. You'll learn soon enough."

"Alfred, was that phone call about Tim?" Samantha asked.

"You are quite perceptive, young lady," Alfred stated. "Yes."

"Do you believe Bruce; I mean Batman, will he bring Timmy home?"

"Master Batman always does his best, Miss Samantha, and yes, I believe Master Batman will bring Master Timothy home."

Continues with Part 26


	26. Cryptic Messages

A/N: Tim's love life hits a snag when he has to attend the cotillion, the dance where society's teens are now eligible to date. Not only that, when he is sent to Europe to meet with Wayne Enterprise business partners to gain support for his Wayne Foundation Neon Knights Project, Tim is presumed dead when the plane he was on suddenly explodes and nose dives into the Atlantic Ocean.

Red Robin Rising

by

AJ

Part 26: Cryptic Messages

Bruce and his three sons got dressed in their respective uniforms. Batman went to the bat computer and pressed a button that connected to the clock tower in Gotham Square.

"Oracle, tell me that you have current information on Ra's Al Ghul."

"I don't have much on the Demon Head, only that he's planning on meeting someone in New York. Apparently he's looking to purchase some new real estate."

"Real estate, what real estate?"

"I don't know at this time." Oracle answers.

"Is there any mention of Tim in his communications?"

"Only one."

"Tell me." Batman growled out. "You said you knew where Tim was, spill."

"Someone did send him a communication some weeks ago, that they had the one he was looking for."

"An associate, I take it," Batman surmised.

"Yes, they didn't mention specifically Tim's name, but Ra's A Ghul's reply was very cryptic in nature. I made sure I copied it for you to listen to. I'm sending it to you now."

Within moments, Batman was listening to Ra's Al Ghul's voice along with Nightwing, Red Hood, and Robin.

" _Very good. Have our guest put in the cells," Ra's' voice stated._

"That's my Grandfather," Robin interjected.

" _As you wish, my Lord," another voice stated._

"And that's Ubu," Nightwing stated. He had heard that voice many times as Robin.

" _It may take some persuasion to get our guest to cooperate," Ra's Al Ghul's voice continued._

" _I shall see that it is done, my Lord," Ubu's voice replied._

" _He took my fortune from me, and thus from the League. He shut down my network. It has taken everything that I currently have to regain control of the League and to rebuild. To keep it I need the rest of my fortune. Loyalty alone will not keep the League of Shadows intact. You will make sure he returns my fortune to me, Ubu, or I shall have your head."_

" _Yes my Lord."_

The transmission ended there.

"He's got Tim, all right, that proves it," Nightwing stated. "Tim was the one who took down the League when you were gone. And now he wants Tim to restore his fortune so he can restore and keep control of the League of Shadows."

"Nightwing," Batman warned Nightwing to calm himself. "Oracle, do you know if there are any transmissions regarding Ra's Al Ghul's guest, as to where that guest is located?"

'I'll have to check, again, Batman. It might have been written in a text or email. I'll see what I can find out. Give me at least an hour.

"Very good Oracle. We shall wait for your reply."

Batman could hear the sound of a batarang hitting a target as he sounded off with Oracle.

"We have to wait a damn hour?" Robin swore. "Why can't we just go and confront my Grandfather?"

"Because we don't know whether your Grandfather is in New York. That conversation could have been intercepted while he was on his way or still in his stronghold. I don't want to alert him to the fact that we now know that Tim is alive. He may have been paying attention to the news reports about the crash and recovery of that plane that Tim was on. Plus, he may be waiting on news that the Wayne family has picked up Tim's body and are planning on a funeral. He may have also learned the truth that the man that was supposed to represent Tim's body wasn't claimed. Ra's may have orders in place to kill Tim and that means we need to act fast once we know where Tim is located."

That hour felt like it was going to drag on forever. Batman insisted that everyone work on something to occupy their time. Robin was already working on target practice. Red Hood decided to join him. Nightwing joined Batman on the mats and they practiced their hand-to-hand combat skills, each beating the other, neither one pulling their punches. It was only after each had drawn into a zone where time seemed to melt away when the call from Oracle came. Batman's fluid stride did not miss a beat as he moved from the mats to the bat computer in one motion.

"Oracle, do you have something?"

"I do, but it's not from where I expected."

"Explain."

"I checked all of Ra's Al Ghul's communications and there was nothing more."

"Nothing?" Nightwing interrupted and started to panic.

"I'm not finished, Man Wonder," Oracle stated.

Nightwing blushed at Oracle's words.

"Just because Ra's Al Ghul didn't have anything, doesn't mean there isn't something."

"What do you have?" Batman questioned.

"There is an obscure communication from a Dr. Amir."

"Let me hear it."

"Actually, it's a written communication requesting transport for himself and another person to a prison location out in the middle of the desert."

"A prison?" Robin's ears perked up.

"What's the name of the prison?"

"The place is called Rahim Aljahim," Oracle answered.

Robin's face paled underneath his mask and Batman's face turned to hard stone.

"What's that mean?" Red Hood asked.

"It's a place where no one can escape from," Robin answered.

"That's not entirely true," Nightwing stated.

"What do you mean, Golden Boy? Red Hood questioned. "What is that place?"

"It is Ra's Al Ghul's prison," Batman explained. "Only two people have ever escaped from that prison."

"Who?" Robin and Red Hood asked together.

"You're looking at one of them," Nightwing stated.

"I don't understand."

"Don't you get it Todd? No one escapes from Hell's Womb."

"Apparently Batman did," Red Hood replied. "Who was the other person?"

"Talia."

"My Mother?" Robin was surprised at that.

"That was long before I met her. She was just a child," Batman answered. "That has to be where Ra's is holding Tim.'

"Why would Ra's order Tim to be placed in a prison? It doesn't make any sense." Nightwing said.

"Unless Tim wasn't cooperating," Red Hood suggested.

"No, that is not Ra's style," Batman stated.  
Ra's would isolate Tim, maybe even torture him, but he would not send him to a prison unless Tim cooperated. Unless he wanted Tim to see that there was no hope. Then again, Ra's may also kill Tim afterward and send his body back to me."

"But he was trying to get us to believe that Tim had died in a plane crash," Nightwing pointed out.

"Ra's also knows unless I have a body, I would not be satisfied with that. I would eventually find out the truth."

"So, are we going to go get him or not?" Robin questioned.

Batman didn't say anything else. Instead he pulled up the location to Rahim Aljahim. He uploaded the coordinates to the bat jet, then headed to the hangar.

"I think that's your answer," Red Hood stated.

Robin, Nightwing, and Red Hood raced after their father.

Continues with Part 27


	27. A Doctor's Deception

A/N: Tim's love life hits a snag when he has to attend the cotillion, the dance where society's teens are now eligible to date. Not only that, when he is sent to Europe to meet with Wayne Enterprise business partners to gain support for his Wayne Foundation Neon Knights Project, Tim is presumed dead when the plane he was on suddenly explodes and nose dives into the Atlantic Ocean.

Red Robin Rising

by

AJ

Part 27: A Doctor's Deception

"Where is he?" Ra's Al Ghul raged. "He was supposed to give me back all of my fortune! He only gave me a portion of it. How am I supposed to keep the League loyal to me?"

"I do not know, my lord," Ubu stated. "I thought he was with Dr. Amir."

"Now I remember, the boy was ill, his appendix."

"Then he should be in the infirmary."

"He was not."

"Perhaps he was moved to a different cell."

"Have the cells searched," Ra's stated.

"Where is Dr. Amir?"

"A guard said he is doing his normal rounds at the prison."

"Send him to me when he returns."

"Yes, my lord."

"I have other business I need to attend to," Ra's stated and he left Ubu to do as he commanded.

Dr. Amir arrived back at Ra's Al Ghul's residence and stronghold. The Doctor entered through the lover levels. He needed to gather as much supplies as he could. The boy was going to need more medicine and fresh bandages. He just finished packing his bag when the guard appeared.

"Doctor Amir," the guard addressed him.

"Yes, I am almost through."

"The Demon Head wishes to speak with you."

DR. Amir tried not appear nervous. To ignore a summons from the Demon Head amounted to suicide. He followed the guard to the Demon Head's private study. The door was open. Ubu was standing there. He waved the Doctor inside and shut the door behind him, preventing his escape. The Doctor stood there waiting.

'"Doctor Amir," Ubu announced, causing the Doctor to flinch.

"Tell me Doctor, where is your young patient?" Ra's questioned.

"My young patient?" Dr. Amir questioned.

"You know, our young guest. He hasn't finished his task."

"He is recovering."

"And exactly where is he recovering?"

"Where you sent him," Amir said quickly. "At rahim aljahim."

"I do not remember sending him there," Ra's inquired.

"It was so he wouldn't try to escape, again," the doctor added. "He developed a high fever. I am treating him."

"So, the boy is not well enough to finish his task."

"No, my lord. It could be several days. I would prefer his incision heal more before he finishes. His stitches were torn. The fever should be gone in a few days."

"See to it that he is cared for. You are aware that escape from rahim aljahim is impossible? Ra's Al Ghul stated.

"That is why you had him sent there," Dr. Amir stated.

"When the boy is recovered, bring him to me so he may finish his task."

Dr. Amir left without hesitation. He went back to the infirmary and grabbed a few more items. He knew his life would be forfeit after this. It did not matter. He had lied to the boy about his family. The Demon's head had killed them long ago as an example for his failure to save his son, even after the child had gone through the Lazarus pit. The child had fallen down a deep shaft and had broken bones and a fractured skull. There was nothing the doctor could do. The Demon Head took out his anguish on his family, all the while apologizing and yet insulting his skills as a doctor. If ever the doctor needed to accomplish something good, now was the time. Dr. Amir, once again, left the way he had came.

"Take me back to the prison," Amir ordered on of the guards. Today was the last day he would set foot in the Demon Head's compound, again.

DANBDANB

"Nightwing, set a course for Al-Kawn, Syria. It is the closest village to Hell's Womb."

Nightwing did as Batman instructed.

We're going to be kicking some League of Shadows butts?" Red Hood questioned.

"I want first dibs at my grandfather," Robin stated.

"We are not dealing with Ra's Al Ghul today," Batman growled. "We are going to bring your brother home."

With those fate-filled words, Batman revved the engine of the bat jet, opened the hangar doors, and lifted into the air. The hours slipped by quickly. The bat jet was faster than a normal fighter jet, thanks to special fuel that Batman had developed, along with the engine that required it. Within half the time Batman was arriving half way around the world.

BNTBNT

Tim was sleeping peacefully, dreaming about home. He was with his brothers. They were welcoming him home, hugging him and patting him on his bac for escaping Ra's Al Ghuls prison. Dick lifted him up to carry him on his shoulders. Then the dream changed. Dick was squeezing him, his face coming closer, his face morphing into the man who attacked him earlier. Tim's eyes snapped open when he felt rough hands groping him. Tim tried to fight back only to discover that while he slept, the man had tied his hands to the bars of the cell with a piece of cloth. Tim thrashed wildly until he twisted his body so he was on his knees. Tim tried to break free, but the man covered his mouth with another strip of cloth so he wouldn't cry out.

"I have you where I want you without interference."

Tim's face paled.

Continues with Part 28


	28. Rescue

A/N: Tim's love life hits a snag when he has to attend the cotillion, the dance where society's teens are now eligible to date. Not only that, when he is sent to Europe to meet with Wayne Enterprise business partners to gain support for his Wayne Foundation Neon Knights Project, Tim is presumed dead when the plane he was on suddenly explodes and nose dives into the Atlantic Ocean.

Red Robin Rising

by

AJ

Part 28: Rescue

The sound of gunfire and shouting didn't stop the man as he penetrated Tim's defenses driving Tim into such terror that he nearly retreated into his mind as his body was being violated. Then the weight was suddenly lifted off of him and he never expected to hear a very familiar beloved voice growling out more than his displeasure. Tim curled up, pulling his knees to his chest as best he could, his wrists still tied to the bars of the cell.

"I should castrate you right where you stand," Batman growled. He threw the man hard into a wall, knocking him out when he heard Tim whimpering from distress. He kneeled down to check him over then quickly pulled Tim's loose pants up and covered him with a blanket. He untied his hands and gently picked Tim up in his arms. "I've got you."

"You found him!" Nightwing came rushing up.

"Nightwing, take Tim back to the jet."

Tim's mind was numb at first, not registering the fact that he was being rescued. After Batman freed his hands and placed him in Nightwing's arms to carry him to the jet, that's when Tim found his voice. "No! Let go!" He struggled to get out of Nightwing's arms.

Nightwing almost dropped his brother. He had to old onto Tim tightly to keep him from harming himself further. "Timmy, it's me," Nightwing tried to console his brother. "It's Nightwing!"

Tim stopped for a moment and stared into Nightwing's mask. Then he remembered something else as Nightwing carried him from the cell. "Wait, the doctor."

"Doctor?" Nightwing questioned.

"Doctor Amir," Tim explained. "He's the one who helped me."

"Helped you?" Red Hood stepped into Tim's line of vision. "No offense kid, but this doesn't look like any rescue shelter."

"I mean, he got me away from Ra's . . . "

"Only to end up in the hands of murderers and child rapists?" Robin scoffed.

Nightwing's face paled. "I'm taking you to the jet now. No arguments."

Tim didn't expect to hear the voices of his brothers, at least not this soon. As Nightwing carried Tim to the opening that led out of Hell's Womb, Tim felt blood coming from two places, one of those places was from his stitches. They had been torn a second time and the second place was down his legs. The man had torn his flesh. And even though Tim was terrified at what had been done, He thought only about the Doctor who had tried to help him. Terror of what had been done would come later.

"I'm sorry, Tim," Nightwing stated. "There isn't any Doctor Amir."

"He must have gone back to Ra's to get more medical supplies," Tim explained. "Please, you've got to save him."

"Tim, you're in bad shape," Batman stated as he followed Nightwing. Several other prisoners were trying to get between them and the ropes to climb up. "We have to get you home."

Robin and Red Hood cleared a path for them.

"Please," Tim pleaded.

"I'll look into it," Batman replied. "Our main priority is you."

"You feel like you've lost weight, again," Nightwing commented as he hugged his little brother. He wasn't letting Tim out of his sight. "Hang on little brother."

Tim clung to Nightwing's neck as he climbed up a rope and out of Hell's Womb. Once out of the prison, Tim could see there were several guards who were knocked out, along with someone else he recognized.

"That's him, that's Doctor Amir," Tim pointed toward the man who was unconscious on the ground. He must have been mistaken for one of the guards.

"I've got him," Red Hood stated. He went and picked up the man in a fireman's carry.

Nightwing carried Tim to the jet while Red Hood followed behind. Batman and Robin took care of anyone who tried to interfere in their rescue efforts. Once they were on the jet, Nightwing made it his priority to check Tim for any additional injuries. He unwrapped Tim from the blanket and noticed the blood soaking into Tim's clothing. He wanted to remove Tim's pants to examine him and Tim suddenly curled up and pulled away from him.

"Hey, take it easy," Nightwing said, gently. "It's me."

Tim was shaking. He pulled his knees up to his chest.

"I need to check your injuries."

"N-n-no."

"Tim, you've got blood on your pants."

Tim shook his head refusing to allow Nightwing to touch him any further. Batman could hear Nightwing's conversation in the background as he prepared the jet for take-off.

"Nightwing, I need you on co-pilot. Red Hood, see that the doctor is secured."

"Got it, boss." Red Hood made sure that the unconscious doctor was strapped into a seat. Then he got strapped in as well.

"Nightwing, co-pilot."

"Yes, sir." Nightwing didn't want to leave Tim, but Batman needed him up front.

"I'll get him strapped in," Robin said. "You go up front."

Nightwing nodded then went up to the cockpit of the jet. He was wondering what would cause Tim to react the way that he did. It was Batman who technically rescued Tim. He had not seen what happened. There was a man unconscious on the floor. He, Robin, and Red Hood were taking care of the guards when Batman had swung down into the prison to rescue Tim. As Nightwing climbed into the co-pilot's seat he observed that Batman's face was grimmer than before they had left. "Are you all right?"

"Someone was raping Tim."

"What?" Nightwing's face paled behind his mask for a second time. Then his face became hard as stone. "Did you take care of the guy?"

"He won't be raping any more children, if that's what you mean."

"It's no wonder he reacted the way that he did."

"We need to get him home and have Alfred check him out."

"Alfred's going to flip. Did you tell him?"

"That Tim is alive and we were going after him?" Batman stared back at Nightwing.

"Like I said, Alfred's going to flip."

Red Hood and Robin kept a watchful eye on their stricken brother. They both kept silent, overhearing what Batman and Nightwing were discussing. Red Hood could see that Tim was still shaking. He went over and pulled a blanket out of the supply cabinet and wrapped it around Tim's shoulders.

"Batman should have killed the guy," Robin said under his breath.

"I agree," Red Hood concurred with Robin's statement. The guy didn't deserve to live after what he did to their brother. "He's already in prison for life."

"That place does not count. It's not harsh enough."

"Not harsh enough?" Red Hood questioned his brother. "How harsh should it be?"

"You do not want to know."

"What are we going to do with the doctor?"

"Good question," Robin answered. 'I guess we'll find out when we get Drake home.'

Continues with Part 29


	29. Returning Home

A/N: Tim's love life hits a snag when he has to attend the cotillion, the dance where society's teens are now eligible to date. Not only that, when he is sent to Europe to meet with Wayne Enterprise business partners to gain support for his Wayne Foundation Neon Knights Project, Tim is presumed dead when the plane he was on suddenly explodes and nose dives into the Atlantic Ocean.

Red Robin Rising

by

AJ

Part 29: Returning Home

It wasn't until Tim fell into an exhausted sleep that his injuries were abled to be examined. Red Hood was able to turn Tim over and remove his bloody clothing. He discovered the torn stitches and questioned why Tim would have them over an old scar where his appendix had been removed. He grabbed a suture kit scrubbed the area with a topical and repaired the stitches without waking the teen. He then applied an antibiotic ointment to prevent infection, then re-bandaged the area. He then went to examine the second injury and discovered Tim's scar-ridden back. He hitched in a breath when he saw what had been done. Tim's body wasn't built for this kind of punishment. The bruising and scars were extensive. There were old ones on top of new ones. How had Tim endured it? Jason carefully removed Tim's shirt then started to work on his back. He could see that some of the scars were infected, just surface stuff, but even so, those were the ones that would remain. He carefully cleaned them then applied the ointment. Then he carefully parted Tim's legs when he saw the blood and he almost lost his lunch.

'Batman really should have killed that guy,' Red Hood thought. 'I hope this won't scar Baby Bird for life.'

Red Hood removed his helmet. His red mask covered his eyes. The helmet felt impersonal somehow. He went back to work helping his little brother. He was careful to wipe away the blood and then applied some soothing antibiotic ointment over the broken skin. It also contained a pain reliever.

"No . . . " Tim tried to pull away when he felt someone touching him, his mind reacting in terror once more.

'It's all right," Red Hood tried to sooth him. "Robin, hold onto him so I can finish applying this ointment."

"NO!" Tim's eyes snapped open. He pushed away from Red Hood leaping off the examination table in the small medical area of the bat jet.

"Tim, get back here!" Red Hood cried out as the teen rushed toward the front of the plane.

Nightwing exited the co-pilot's seat and Tim ran straight into his arms.

'No! Let me go! Let me go!"

"Tim! Tim, it's all right!" Nightwing held onto his little brother. "You're safe."

Dick's voice cut through the terror in Tim's mind. Tim started to cry as he shuddered in Dick's arms.

Nightwing held Tim against him trying to sooth his little brother's fears. "It's okay birdie. I'm right here."

NIghtwing could feel the tears prickling his eyes as well. Samantha had been right all along. Instead of trying to locate Tim, they had wasted their time thinking that Tim was dead and searching for a body. They simply should have believed her and all those weeks could have been avoided.

Nightwing pressed Tim close to him, placing his chin on top of Tim's head. "It's all right. You need to let Red Hood take care of your injuries," Nightwing said with as much gentleness as he could.

"I just need to put some ointment on then you can help him get dressed. There's some fresh clothes for him in the back."

"D-d-doctor . . . " Tim stuttered, his voice muffled against Nightwing's chest.

"Doctor?" Nightwing questioned.

"D-d-doctor Amir," Tim repeated. "Tried to help me."

"Doctor Amir is in one of the seats," Red Hood said. "If that's his name. He didn't have any ID on him and I didn't stop to ask. He was unconscious." Red Hood was quick to apply the ointment while they had Tim distracted. "There you go. All done. You'll need to apply the ointment a couple times a day. You're going to be sore for a while."

"I'm sorry," Tim said tearfully.

"Don't be Replacement. You were scared."

'Why does he always have to call me that and ruin the moment,' Tim thought.

"Here." Robin approached with some fresh clothes.

Tim took the loose pants from the ten-year-old. "Thanks." He started to put them on, but he was still shaking.

Nightwing grabbed them and helped Tim slip the loose pants over his legs. "We'll worry about the underwear later. You're going to want to soak in a tub anyway."

Nightwing helped him on with his shirt. Tim looked over at Batman to see that he was concentrating on piloting the plane. Tim knew it was all a ruse. As soon as the cowl would come off, Bruce would be scrutinizing him, inspecting his injuries and seeing that he was all right. Right now, only his brothers knew the extent of his injuries and the fact that he lost weight, making him look even younger than his 15 almost 16 years. Had he been there long enough where he missed his own birthday? He wasn't sure. After he was finished dressing, minus shoes, Tim was back in Nightwing's embrace. Within moments, he was falling into a restless sleep, his body jerking every now and then from the nightmares that plagued him.

Nightwing held onto his little brother while he slept, even while he sat in the co-pilot's seat. He didn't want to let him go. He knew he should be paying attention to helping Batman pilot the jet, but when he looked over at his former mentor and father, Batman nodded his approval instead.

"Let him sleep. We should be home soon. I'll radio ahead."

"Thanks Dad," Nightwing mouthed as he cradled his sleeping brother in his arms.

Continues with Part 30.


	30. Homecoming

_Sorry this is a little late. Have had a lot to do the last couple days._

A/N: Tim's love life hits a snag when he has to attend the cotillion, the dance where society's teens are now eligible to date. Not only that, when he is sent to Europe to meet with Wayne Enterprise business partners to gain support for his Wayne Foundation Neon Knights Project, Tim is presumed dead when the plane he was on suddenly explodes and nose dives into the Atlantic Ocean.

Red Robin Rising

by

AJ

Part 30: Home Coming

Sasha, Alfred, Barbara, and even Samantha rushed down to the cave to greet the Batman and the four brothers on their return. Batman had allowed Nightwing to carry Tim off the jet once they landed back in the hangar. He was soon surrounded by the others, except for Samantha. She hung back thinking she would do her own greetings later, but she soon found herself leaving the cave and returning upstairs without Tim noticing, though someone else had.

'He probably doesn't want to see me,' Samantha thought. 'I go back and forth being happy then being sad and no one has really noticed. That pond is such a small trade-off from the deep wide ocean. I would go swim in it every day. I miss my island home.'

Samantha wiped the tears from her eyes and walked back up the steps to the Manor while everyone was celebrating Tim's return from a watery grave.

"Master Nightwing, please take Master Timothy over to the medical bay."

Nightwing did as Alfred instructed.

"We'll need to have a little homecoming party," Sasha chatted. "I have to tell everyone there will be no memorial service after all. They will be happy to know that Tim isn't dead after all."

"Alfred can make a cake," Barbara suggested.

"Not until I check Master Timothy over," Alfred insisted.

Red Hood went over to the changing area.

"Not yet Red Hood, you have to take care of the Doctor," Batman stated. "Get him to a comfortable safe house."

"Where are you going?" Robin asked.

"We all don't need to be in the medical bay."

"True," Robin conceded. "I think I'll go up to my room."

"Oh, no little brother," Nightwing grabbed Robin. "You're coming with me."

"Unhand me, Grayson!" Robin protested.

"We haven't spent as much time together," Nightwing stated. "Don't go anywhere Hood, you're coming, too. Boys night in my room."

"Red Hood needs to take care of Dr. Amir before he wakes up."

"You're encourage-able!" Red Hood said as he went to get Dr. Amir.

Nightwing changed out of his uniform and went back to the medical bay. "How is he, Alfred?"

"He's a little too thin for my tastes, though his muscle tone is good. I placed more salve on his back though he's somewhat afraid of being touched. He was shaking like a leaf when I finished."

"His back?" Dick was surprised at that. He hadn't seen Tim's back. He went over to the gurney and saw that Tim was lying on his side with his arms wrapped around his body. He was indeed shaking. Dick blanched when he saw what had been done to his back.

Bruce placed a hand on Dick's shoulder and gave it a squeeze. He had gone over and changed. He wanted to learn Tim's status himself and seeing Tim's back and Dick's reaction, he wanted to let him know he was there if he needed him.

"Were there any other injuries?" Alfred asked. "Master Timothy will not let me remove his trousers."

"There were," Dick explained. "But Jason took care of them." Dick felt he needed to spare his little brother from any more humiliation. Dick went over to the gurney and touched Tim lightly on the shoulder. "Come on baby bird, let's get you upstairs and into a bath and into bed."

"Okay." Tim said in a quiet voice, making him sound younger than his 15 years implied.

Dick picked up Tim and carried his little brother up the steps while Damian and Jason followed. Bruce had gone to the bat computer to file the report and make a note to deal with Ra's Al Ghul, later.

"I guess it's boys night. That leaves us girls. Where's Samantha?" Barbara asked when she noticed one of their group was missing.

"I don't know," Sasha replied. "She's been awfully quiet since they left to find Tim. I really must apologize for not believing her. This whole mental link business kind of scares me."

"Mental link?"

"You know Samantha is some kind of healer. She opened pathways in our minds so we can communicate without the need for words."

"I wasn't aware of that," Barbara stated.

"Oh yes, I can even hear my children's voices before they are even born. Alfred? Where did Alfred go?"

After taking care of Tim, Alfred headed upstairs. He found Samantha leaning against the wall near the kitchen. She looked so despondent. "Miss Samantha, are you all right?

"No, Alfred, I'm not," Samantha replied. "I'm glad Timmy's home but . . ."

"Go on Miss," Alfred said as he gently guided Samantha into the kitchen. He sat her down near the window looking out toward the gardens. He then put the kettle on to boil some water to make some tea. The crisis was over, at least until the next one came along. "Can you tell me what is troubling you."

"We had a fight over Elizabeth Goodfellow. I told Tim I didn't want to see him again then he disappeared. And I feel so guilty . . . "

"I'm sure Master Timothy has forgotten all about it."

"Do you think he'll forgive me?"

"I'm sure he will Miss," Alfred stated as he got out a small plate of cookies and a teapot and cups.

Samantha wasn't so sure. She still felt angry about what happened and the fact that Tim hadn't said goodbye. Not only that, he had kept a secret from her that she should have been told about soon after she arrived at the Manor.

'He might forgive me,' she thought. 'But can I forgive him.' Samantha sipped the tea that Alfred had given her. Her feelings were conflicted. She needed time to think. Maybe after a few days she'll decide what she was going to do, even if that meant returning to that island and raising their children on her own.

Continues with Scarlet Fever


End file.
